Fate: Zero Redemption
by FI. HaruTya
Summary: Titik awal, titik dimana cerita dimulai, Heaven's Feel keempat. Sebuah kisah tentang para master, para ksatria dan pahlawan. Kisah yang akan menjadi legenda, kisah sedih, yang akan berakhir dengan tragedi, tragedi baik atau buruk. Semuanya akan di tentukan dari jalannya peperangan.
1. chapter 1

**Fate/Zero Redemption**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Type Moon. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam. Semua pemilik Owner-nya masing-masing.

 **Presented By :** The Red Saber-Mordred

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Magic.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

 **Inspirated By:** Fate: Zero Hour Redux by Rein Hellfire

.

.

 **Summary**

Titik awal, titik dimana cerita dimulai, Heavens Fell keempat. Sebuah kisah tentang para master, para ksatria dan pahlawan. Kisah yang akan menjadi legenda, kisah sedih, yang akan berakhir dengan tragedi, tragedi baik atau buruk. Semuanya akan di tentukan dari jalannya peperangan.

.

.

Opening Theme : FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Ato Hitotsu

.

.

Chapter 1 Prologue

.

"Biar ku tanya sekali lagi. Kau ingin aku berpartisipasi dengan perang?"

"Secara bahasa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Perang di sebuah kota? Dengan banyak warga sipil disana yang ingin hidup damai?"

"Iya."

"Perang dengan tidak ada kemenangan dalam beberapa ratus tahun terakhir ini?"

"Tepatnya sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu."

Pemuda yang bertanya menatap dengan tatapan maut ke arah pria tua yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Vampir tua, apa kau sudah gila, ku katakan padamu sekali lagi aku tak ingin mengikuti perang ini."

"Aku tidak di diagnosis gila, tapi kau bisa menyebutnya demikian tergantung darimana kau memandangku, tetapi ketahuilah dengan _command seals_ yang ada pada tangan kananmu itu membuatmu mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perang ini."

Pak tua yang di panggil Vampir itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tak selamanya perang itu buruk, Naruto, ini adalah perang ke empat dalam memperebutkan _holy grail._ Mungkin dengan adanya dirimu, persaingan perang selama ini akan terbayarkan. Bukankah, kau ingin kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

Pemuda yang bertanya tadi, Naruto, berdehem. "Tapi, kau tahu kan, Zelretch-sensei, aku tak ingin mengikuti perang lagi, sungguh, aku tak ingin melihat banyak kematian lagi, lagi dan lagi."

Pemuda berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto, tingginya sekitar 173 cm. Tak begitu tinggi memang, dengan rambut pirang runcing dengan dua poni membingkai pipi seperti ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, dan punggung tegak lurus bagai panah yang kuat seperti pedang baja. Postur tubuhnya terbangun dengan baik, tak berlebihan, lebih mirip dengan seorang pelari. Memiliki bola mata sebiru langit yang menari tanpa awan.

Tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing menjadi ciri khasnya dan yang paling mencolok dari dia, tepat pada pipinya yang agak kecoklatan. Bisa dibilang dia cukup tampan, mungkin bisa lolos dalam seleksi model di majalah ternama.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri, tangan di saku, mengenakan setelan pakaian hitam sepenuhnya.

"Maaf akan itu, tapi kau harus tetap mengikuti perang ini, karena mau bagaimana pun nasib dunia bahkan dipertaruhkan jika cawan itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Orang lain, Kischur Zeltrech Schweinorg, atau bisa dipanggil Zeltrech, adalah pria tua yang merupakan seorang vampir, rambut beruban dengan jenggot abu-abu. Dia memiliki mata merah delima, seperti kebanyakan vampir lainnya, dan mengenakan pakaian kimono hitam dengan tongkat di tangan.

Dia adalah vampir dengan identitas asli; _ancestor of the dead apostle, and master of true magic Second, Kaleidoscope._

Alis Naruto mulai berkedut, dia sedikit kesal. "Vampir tua, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan banyak warga seperti itu, aku tak ingin membahayakan banyak orang. Berperang atas dasar untuk memperebutkan Cawan Suci, ini adalah ide yang buruk, belum lagi jika para Magus lainnya terlibat sudah pasti akan memakan banyak korban."

"..."

Naruto berpikir, kemudian menghela napas. "Beri aku alasan yang pasti dan meyakinkan akan mengapa kau memintaku, murid mu ini untuk bertarung dalam perang ini."

"Sebuah ... Permintaan, itu adalah hadiahnya jika kau berhasil memenangkan peperangan ini."

Menaikan alisnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suara cukup keras dengan tangan mengacung kedepan, menunjuk ke arah Zeltrech.

"Apa?! Sebuah permintaan? hanya itu saja."

"Tidak," Zeltrech berdehem sebentar, mencoba melegakan tenggorokan yang terasa gatal. "Ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai keinginan, bisa dibilang keinginan apapun darimu akan dapat terkabul, apapun itu."

Naruto terdiam, mencoba menyerap pehaman yang di dapatnya dari perkataan Zeltrech tadi.

"Begitu yah ... Jadi seandainya jika orang lain mendapatkan itu dan mencoba untuk melakukan kejahatan maka akan terkabul juga?"

"Secara teknis, bukan, mistis begitu."

"Bahkan jika sampai pada permintaan yang mustahil? Maka akan dapat dikabulkan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa mukjizat apapun yang kau minta yang mencapai kata mustahil akan bisa terealisasikan."

"..."

Melihat Naruto hanya diam tanpa suara tak ayal membuat sang vampire, Zeltrech, menyeringai tipis. "Jadi, apa sekarang kamu sedang mempertimbangkannya, Naruto muridku?"

Naruto tersenyum, senyum sedih, tepatnya senyum yang memilukan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Karena pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuat duniaku menjadi lebih baik. Yah ... Perubahan yang membawa kehidupan menjadi lebih baik."

"Setelah berjalan di jalan yang penuh darah itu? Bukankah kau bisa mengubahnya? Buatlah agar semua kerugian menyakitkan itu takkan pernah terjadi."

Kembali kepada senyum memilukannya, pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepala. "Jika demikian yang aku lakukan, itu sama saja dengan aku menghina mereka, menghina perjuangan mereka. Aku tak menyesalinya, dan aku tak memiliki keinginan yang ingin ku capai saat ini."

Zeltrech berjalan pelan di karpet merah pada rumah batu batanya. Dia berjalan pelan, mengelilingi pemuda itu, pemuda yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Lalu apa yang mendasari mengapa _command seals_ terlukis sempurna di tanganmu."

Naruto diam, memandang kebawah, ke tempat karpet merah berada. "I-itu ..."

"Itu tandanya kamu telah di pilih, dan mengapa _grail_ sampai memilihmu? Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

Naruto tetap diam, namun kini tangan kanannya ia angkat dan memperlihatkan tanda semacam pola pedang berwarna merah. Tanda yang telah muncul sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, tepat pada saat dia sedang mandi, tanda itu muncul dari ketidakadaan.

Zeltrech diam-diam melirik ke arah _command seals_ di tangan Naruto, kemudian vampir tua itu tersenyum tipis lagi lalu mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang cukup membuat seorang Naruto kembali mengadahkan kepalanya. "Grail tak akan memilihmu kecuali ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan, terutama keinginan yang sangat besar dan berasal dari batinmu sendiri."

Setelah mendengar perkataan gurunya, Naruto, pemuda itu melemparkan arah pandangan mata biru lelah ke arah gurunya, Zeltrech.

"Yah aku tahu ... Sebenarnya aku memiliki dua keinginan yang sangat ... sangat ingin ku capai. Aku ingin membawa perdamaian yang sesungguhnya ke dunia ku, aku ingin kembali ke sana, ke kampung halamanku. Meskipun ku tahu, bahwa kembali kesana hanya kan memberikan kenangan yang menyakitkan untukku."

Zeltrech mendengar apa yang pemuda pirang itu inginkan, rasanya ada rasa bangga dalam diri vampir tua itu karena telah menjadi guru dari pemuda yang hebat.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi bukan?"

Naruto tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh vampir tua itu, kata mereka tersebut mengacu pada dua orang yang paling berharga baginya. Orang tua Naruto itu sendiri, Minato dan Kushina, sumpah, Naruto dari dulu semenjak masih berada di Elemental Nations ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang orang tua, hanya saja ia tak bisa merasakannya, karena Minato dan Kushina pada saat itu, saat kelahirannya telah meninggal karena melindunginya, melindungi dirinya yang masih bayi dari serangan sang siluman rubah, Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum, agak lemah dan lusuh kalau di lihat.

"Tentu akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu sampai terjadi ... Tapi aku tak mau, karena aku tak ingin menganggu mereka yang telah damai di alam sana. Mereka erlalu berharga bagiku ... Meskipun aku tak sempat merasakan bagaimana hangat peluk dari mereka."

Vampir tua itu tetap dengan kegiatannya, mengelilingi Naruto, namun dia juga mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Bagi Zeltrech yang telah mengetahui semua kisah hidup dari mantan shinobi pirang itu, kisah hidup itu sungguh sangat memilukan untuk di dengar, bahkan untuk Vampir tua seperti dirinya sekalipun.

Vampir tua itu mendesah pelan, kemudian memancing Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, cawan suci mampu menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, bukan? Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari teknik Ninja yang kau beri nama _Edo Tensei_ itu."

Keheningan datang melanda menyebabkan suasana senyap beberapa menit. Api pada sekitar tungku pada cerobong asap masih membakar kayu, menyebabkan hangat datang menolong pada malam yang dingin ini. Kedua pria berbeda usia ini saling memandang dalam sunyi, permata biru yang menusuk bertemu merah delima yang menyala dalam malam.

Hingga pada akhirnya si pirang menyerah dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, akan ku ambil tindakan itu, aku kan melakukannya." Dia lalu menghela nafas. "Hei pak tua ... Kau terlalu pintar memanipulasi perasaan orang lain, dan lain kali aku kan hati-hati denganmu."

Zeltrech hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang terbuat dari kayu berukuran sedang pada meja kayu yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Itu hanya secuil kecil dari kehebatanku ..." Zeltrech lalu memberikan kotak itu, sedanngkan Naruto menerimanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ini katalis, ambilah dan jangan lupakan mantera yang ku ajarkan padamu tadi."

"Begitu ... Baiklah dan terima kasih, Zeltrech-sensei."

Dan dengan sebuah kilatan emas kuning, pemuda pirang itu menghilang.

Zeltrech hanya menghela nafas menatapi kepergian pemuda pirang itu. Ini sudah berulang kali terjadi, dan dia sudah terbiasa akan itu.

"Semoga kau beruntung, aku hanya bisa berharap akan kemenanganmu, dan agar kau bisa menemukan bagian lain dari hatimu."

.

.

.

Berbicara tentang _okultisme_ , teori tentang dimensi yang mengatakan bahwa ada 'kekuatan' dari luar dunia ini.

Tentu merupakan awal dari semua hal. Itu adalah harapan tertinggi dari semua magus ... Tempat Tuhan, Akashic Records , catatan awal dan akhir dari semua hal yang menciptakan segalanya di dunia ini.

200 tahun yang lalu, ada orang-orang yang melakukan eksperimen eksekusi di tempat itu _di luar dunia ini_. Einzbern, Makiri, Tohsaka. Disebut 3 keluarga awal, dan apa yang mereka rancang adalah reproduksi _Cawan Suci_ , subjek dari banyak tradisi. Mengharapkan bahwa pemanggilan Grail akan mewujudkan keinginan, tiga keluarga magus menawarkan seni rahasia mereka hingga akhirnya dapat mewujudkan _wadah mahakuasa_ _,_ Holy Grail yang konon katanya dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan dan doa.

Namun ... Grail itu hanya bisa mengabulkan keinginan satu orang. Sampai pada saat kebenaran itu diketahui, ikatan kerjasama dicuci oleh darah dalam konflik yang berkepanjangan.

Itu adalah awal dari 'Perang Cawan Suci', 'Heaven's Feel'.

Sejak saat itu, sekali setiap 60 tahun, Grail dipanggil lagi di tanah timur jauh, kota Fuyuki di negara Jepang. Kemudian, Grail memilih 7 orang magus yang memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat mengambilnya, dan mendistribusikan sejumlah besar prana di antara mereka, untuk memungkinkan kemungkinan pemanggilan Roh Pahlawan yang disebut _Servant_. Kesimpulannya adalah, akhir dari pertempuran sampai kematian tiba, akan memutuskan yang mana dari ketujuh magus yang paling cocok untuk menerima Grail.

Begitulah cerita sebelum nasib yang sama datang kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di meja. Dia menatap puas lingkaran pemanggilan yang ia buat di tengah-tengah apartemennya yang sederhana. Dia tinggal sendirian di situ, menjalani hidup normal seperti kebanyakan manusia dari dunia ini, dunia baru yang ia tempati sekitar satu tahun setengah yang lalu.

Meskipun dia tahu, dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa di klasifikasikan sebagai manusia yang sesungguhnya sekarang. Dia adalah mantan shinobi, sedangkan ini adalah dunia dengan dimensi yang beda dari tempat asalnya. Alasan sebab mengapa ia bisa ke sini adalah karena wanita itu, Dewi Kelinci Kaguya Otsutsuki, yang sempat menyedot dirinya ke dalam salah satu retakan dimensi yang Dewi itu buat sebelum akhirnya Dewi itu dikalahkan dan di segel oleh dia dan sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Aneh dan tak bisa di percaya memang, namun inilah kenyataanya.

Naruto pada saat pertama kali hadir di dunia ini berada di sekitar hutan yang cukup rimbun, di sanalah vampir tua itu menemukannya, tergeletak terbaring tak berdaya. Dan pada akhirnya ketika Naruto siuman ia sempat terkejut, sumpah ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Hingga berbulan-bulan pun berlalu. Naruto mempelajari dunia baru ini dan mecoba hidup normal seperti yang lainnya. Kerja part time pada sebuah kaffe dan menjadi murid didikan dari vampir tua itu.

Entah mengapa pemuda pirang ini jadi teringat akan kisah masa lalunya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dari pikiran yang menyedihkan ini. Dan mulai berdiri menghampiri lingkaran pemanggilan seraya menatap tepat pada jam di dinding. Setelan pakaian yang ia gunakan semuanya berwarna hitam, entah alasan apa yang membuatnya selalu berpakaian gelap saat ini.

"Sudah hampir waktunya. Tengah malam adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melakukan ritual ini, saat itulah sirkulasi sihirku akan sampai puncaknya."

Dia mempelajari sihir dari Zeltrech, dan untungnya dia cukup berbakat.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju meja tadi, lampu telah di matikan, kemudian pemuda itu meraih kotak hitam yang gurunya berikan tadi, membuka perlahan hingga ia sedikit terkejut akan apa yang ada di dalam kotak tadi.

Itu adalah sebuah sarung, sarung pedang tentunya. Lebih detai lagi mengacu pada pedang lebar dari Eropa, Great sword. Jika di jelaskan secara spesifik adalah, pedang suci yang di berikan kepada King Arthur oleh Lady of Lake. Dan sarung pedang ini ... merupakan peralatan mewah yang terbuat dari emas dan di hiasi dengan enamel bitu yang tampak lebih seperti harta daripada sebuah senjata. Harta yang menunjukan martabat yang mulia layaknya sebuah mahkota. Sebuah tulisan magis pada bagian tengahnya menunjukan pada kenyataannya bahwa itu bukan buatan sembarang tempaan manusia pandai besi biasa. Melainkan sebuah senjata konseptual yang tercipta dari agungnya jelmaan sihir, Avalon. The ever-distant Utopia.

Pemuda itu merenung, ini adalah salah satu yang terindah dari yang pernah matanya pandang.

Neruto berjalan pelan membawa sarung pedang itu, melewati lingkaran pemanggilan yang terbuat dari darah yang di tempel pada lantai. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai, sampai pada sebuah altar yang telah ia persiapkan sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya, Zeltrech telah lebih dahulu mendapatkan Avalon dibandingkan Einzbern, mereka menggalinya di Cornwall dan untungnya pak tua yang merupakan guru dari si shinobi pirang yang menemukan sarung pedang legendaris dan memberikannya pada Naruto, muridnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan lagi, kali ini berhenti tepat di hadapan lingkaran pemanggilan dan juga altar tempat sarung pedang indah tadi berada.

"Yosh ... Saatnya mulai."

Saat itu tepat tengah malam, 00:00. Satu bulan sebelum perang Cawan Suci Fuyuki keempat dimulai. Di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo, Jepang. Yang menjadi tempat tinggal sekaligus markas sementara dari magus sekaligus shinobi bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Mantera mulai di lantunkan. Lingkaran yang ditarik oleh darah kini mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

 **"** **For the element silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Arcduke of contracts. For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg ... Close the gate of cardinal directions. Come forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat fime times. But when each is filled, destroy it ... Set.** **"**

Tekanan udara mulai terasa meningkat. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan prana dalam tubuhnya melonjak melalui sirkuit sihirnya, mengalir seperti sungai hingga terasa semakin kuat. Desas-desus kekuasaan mulai muncul dan berdering menuju telinga yang sensitif. Avalon mulai bersinar, seolah bisa merasakan akan kembalinya seorang penguasa.

 **"** **My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!** **"**

Naruto menganggap dirinya tak memiliki keinginan dan tak mempunyai penyesalan. Nyatanya itu salah, mungkin dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa, dia tak tahu mengapa dia memiliki keinginan itu, dan dia tak tahu mengapa dia memiliki penyesalan juga. Dia sudah menjalani kehidupan yang cukup berat dan okay dia tak akan menyesalinya. Dia janji.

 **"** **I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world ... That I shall, defeat all evil in the world. You seven heavens, clad in these three great words of power of come forth from the circle of binding ... Guardian of scales.** **"**

Dan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan, dalam sekejap pandangan menjadi memutih. Dan semua telah selasai tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Asap mengepul dari lingkaran pemanggilan, Naruto menatap dengan mata menyipit serta satu tangan di sekitar dahi untung mengelap keringat.

Sosok siluet ramping terlihat samar-samar. Masih belum jelas. Namun sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Jadi ... Apakah anda yang menjadi master saya?"

 _Dia yang jujur, angkuh, dan mengasihi. Senyumnya selembut dan secerah matahari pagi._

 _Dia yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan._

 _Meskipun dia membenci pertentangan, dia tak te_ _rtandingi saat memegang pedang._ _Pedang yang bersinar, yang menumpas kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan._

-Dongeng sang Pahlawan.

 **A/N:**

 **Dan inilah proyek baru saya, saya harap bisa di terima oleh senpai dan reader sekalian. Lagipula saya suka menulis. Bagian prolog masih merupakan pengenalan cerita, jadi maaf jika masih pendek.**

 **Saya merubah gaya penulisan saya, saya harap senpai bisa nyaman dengan yang sekarang.**

 **Sekarang saya bertanya pada reader sekalian, lebih baik fic mana yang akan saya utamain. Apakah The King Incarnation, Fate: The True King of Heroes, atau fic baru ini, Fate/Zero Redemption. Well saya akan usahkan yang terbaik saja, karena saya gak berani janji. Sekian dari saya, trims..**

 **Mordred, out..**


	2. 2

**Fate/Zero Redemption**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Type Moon. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam. Semua pemilik Owner-nya masing-masing.

 **Presented By :** Red Saber-Mordred

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Magic.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

 **Inspirated By:** Fate: Zero Hour Redux by Rein Hellfire

.

.

 **Summary**

Titik awal, titik dimana cerita dimulai, Heaven's Feel keempat. Sebuah kisah tentang para master, para ksatria dan pahlawan. Kisah yang akan menjadi legenda, kisah sedih, yang akan berakhir dengan tragedi, tragedi baik atau buruk. Semuanya akan di tentukan dari jalannya peperangan.

.

.

Opening Theme : FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Ato Hitotsu

.

.

Chapter 2 Dia dan servant miliknya

.

Perang.

Apa itu perang? Bagi sebagian orang di masa kini, mendengar kata perang adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Karena dengan perang, pahlawan baru akan muncul, dan siapapun pasti akan berusaha menjadi pahlawan itu. Naif sekali, sungguh dan tak terelakkan.

Bagi sebagian orang, perang itu menyenangkan. Mereka bisa beraksi layaknya superhero, datang di saat terlambat lalu mengalahkan kejahatan dan menegakkan keadilan. Pemikiran yang naif sekali.

Perang yang sesungguhnya jauh dari kata memuaskan, menyenangkan, perantara menjadi seorang pahlawan. Bahkan sangat jauh. Orang-orang masa kini telah terperdaya oleh tayangan-tayangan di televisi, bioskop dan internet, yang biasanya menayangkan bahwa peperangan itu adalah hal yang heroik. Itu patut di salahkan, karena perang yang sesungguhnya tak begitu.

Akan ada banyak kesedihan.

Akan ada banyak penderitaan.

Akan ada banyak tangisan.

Akan ada lebih banyak kematian.

Ini adalah defisi dari perang sesungguhnya. Namun ... Apakah perang cawan suci berbeda dengan definisi perang itu?

Itulah yang sedang magus muda, Naruto, pikirkan. Jujur dia sudah lelah berperang, itu melelahkan sekali. Dia berjanji bahwa ini adalah perang terakhir yang dia ikuti, konflik terakhir dalam hidupnya, heaven's feel keempat di Fuyuki. Dia berpendapat, siapa pun yang merancang perang ini pantatnya harus di tendang di kerumunan warga, itu pantas bagi orang yang menyebabkan konflik seperti ini.

Untuk siapa dia bertarung sekarang ... Ada alasannya kah?

Atau mungkin karena keinginan dan harapan. Kadang dia bertanya pada dirinya apa alasan grail memilihnya? Apa keinginan hatinya yang sesungguhnya? Apa keinginannya?

Semua akan terjawab nanti, tepat pada saat dia berdiri di garis akhir peperangan.

.

.

.

 _Seorang pemuda pirang kini sedang mengaduk-ngaduk bahan yang ada di lemari pendingin, kulkas, di apartemen kecilnya di kota Berlin, Jerman. Sedangkan di sisi lain sedang duduk seorang gadis dengan rok biru dan kameja putih di meja tak jauh di sana, gadis itu sedang memegang peralatan makan di tangan._

 _"_ _Saber, apa yang ingin kamu makan sekarang?_ _"_

 _"_ _Apapun tak masalah bagiku, master._ _"_ _Jawab gadis pirang itu dengan sabar._

 _"_ _Huu ... Saber,kamu benar-benar tak masalah akan apa yang kamu makan bukan?_ _"_ _Naruto lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal._ _"_ _Apa benar enggak masalah nih?_ _"_

 _"_ _Apapun yang master masak itu semuanya enak, dan saya suka. Meskipun ..._ _"_ _Entah apa yang gadis itu, saber pikirkan, namun yang pasti sedikit air liur menetes dari mulutnya._ _"_ _Aku tak bisa memutuskan masakan master yang mana yang paling lezat._ _"_

 _"_ _Terima kasih ... Aku tak pernah berfikir dari sekian banyak keahlianku, ternyata kemampuan memasakku yang di puji._ _"_ _Naruto terkekeh, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia teringat kalau servant nya ini merupakan gadis yang rakus dalam makanan._

 _"_ _Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa anda benar-benar koki yang sangat luar biasa, master._ _"_

 _Naruto menatap sedih, tepat pada bahan makan yang dia pegang sekarang. Entah mengapa sedikit nostalgia tercetak di wajah pemuda pirang berbaju apron itu._ _"_ _Ini adalah kebiasannku yang sudah hidup sendiri sejak lama. Aku harus belajar memasak sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain._ _"_

 _Keduanya sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, gadis pirang tadi sedikit merasa bersalah namun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu kembali dalam wujud cerianya, dia tersenyum ceria, sedikit dipaksakan_ _m_ _emang._

 _"_ _Aku kan memasak terlebih dahulu, lalu selepas itu kita akan membahas misi yang vampir tua itu berikan nanti._ _"_ _Naruto tersenyum lembut, berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tenang, namun dia sedikit heran karena tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh, ke arah belakang tepat pada meja yangditinggali Saber._ _"_ _Huu ... Saber apa kau sudah ..._ _"_

 _"_ _..._ _"_

 _"_ _Saber, liurmu menetes keluar tuh._ _"_

 _"_ _Eh?! Err ... M-maafkan aku, master._ _"_

 _Saber terpekik kaget akan kekonyolannya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lembut._

 _"_ _Tak masalah ... Bukankah seharusnya seorang teman harus memperlakukan temannya sebaik mungkin?_ _"_

 _Saber, gadis berpakaian biru dan putih itu hanya membalas tatapan lembut Naruto dengan senyuman kecil, tipis sekali._ _"_ _Ya ... kita adalah teman._ _"_

.

.

.

Servant adalah sesosok alat, tak peduli seberapa terkenal sosok pahlawan itu, selama di panggil dan menerima panggilan itu mereka di kenal dengan nama servant, bagi seorang master mereka hanyalah alat. Mustahil bagi seorang master untuk memiliki pemikiran semacam fantasi yang tak realistis tentang seorang servant, dan menganggap mereka sama seperti teman atau kerabat.

Tidak ... Menurut sebagian besar magus, baik dari pihak asosiasi sihir ataupun pihak gereja kudus, ini adalah pemikiran yang naif dan kekanakan yang akan menjatuhkan harakat dan martabat dari seorang master itu sendiri. Servant adalah alat mencapai kemenangan, itu yang mereka yakini.

Namun berbeda dengan pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan gadis pirang di sebelahnya, menelusuri jalanan sepi kota Fuyuki, menuju sebuah tempat yang akan mereka jadikan markas nantinya dan tempat untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu , baik itu fisik ataupun mental dalam menghadapi perang yang akan terjadi tak lama lagi.

Satu hal yang pasti dari pemuda pirang yang menebar senyum ceria layaknya remaja belasan tahun itu. Dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa gadis di sampingnya, servant nya tersebut sebagai sebuah alat namun dia menganggap bahwa gadis itu adalah temannya. Di hadapan para master lain, mungkin mereka akan menertawakannya karena mengatakan lelucon yang bodoh dan kekanakkan, namun bagi Naruto hal itu tak menjadi masalah.

Sudah sekitar sebulan semenjak ia memanggil perwujudan roh pahlawan King Arthur yang terkenal dengan pedang sucinya, Ex-calibur. Dan telah banyak hal yang mereka jalani bersama, menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi dari vampir tua di berbagai negara, menumpas para magus hitam yang menyebabkan banyak kekacauan terjadi.

Semua itu tak lain hanyalah siasat agar keduanya bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Dan untungnya kerja sama itu terjalin sempurna, hanya dengan beberapa misi saja.

Kini pasangan master dan servant tersebut terlihat semakin akrab, terlalu akrab malahan. Berjalan berdua dengan pakaian musim dingin, padahal sekarang Jepang baru saja menginjak musim semi. Bahkan beberapa anak yang bermain di jalanan sedikit terperangah melihat kedua orang baru itu, asing dan tak pernah di kenali, membuat mereka segera bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah halaman depan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut, terkekeh sebentar. Sedangkan gadis yang di sebelahnya, Saber, hanya tersenyum tipis. Jika dibandingkan pada saat ia masih memerintah dulu, memerintah tanah Britania, sangat jarang raja itu melihat anak-anak bisa bermain bebas seperti ini, karena sebagian besar anak di didik semenjak kecil dilatih dan di ajari seni berperang agar kelak di masa remajanya bisa menjadi prajurit kerajaan yang hebat, berperang demi keadilan dan menumpas kejahatan. Saber masih tersenyum tipis, meskipun sedikit kenangan masa lalu membuat dirinya menjadi terenyuh dalam diam.

"Jadi perang sekali lagi datang kepada kita. Konflik lain dalam lingkaran konflik tak berujung." Naruto menghela nafas walaupun ia sedikit serius dengan yang ia bicarakan tadi.

Tapi Arthuria menanggapi dengan sedikit semangat.

"Tapi kita akan menang, Naruto. Bagaimana pun, aku yang terbaik dalam dari kelas servant yang ada. Dan kamu adalah master yang sangat hebat."

"Selama itu tak memakan korban manusia biasa yang menjadi korban perang, itu tak masalah bagiku."

"Yah, kita usahakan yang terbaik saja."

Setelah itu, beberapa menit setelahnya tiada percakapan yang terjadi. Baik Naruto ataupun Arthuria hanya menikmati perjalanan mereka, jalan kaki berdua di jalanan sempit bagian selatan Fuyuki. Wilayah ini di dominasi oleh pergedungan apartemen ataupun perkantoran, tapi banyak juga rumah-rumah sederhana yang saling menunjukan keasrian dan kearifan lokal budayanya.

Dalam menit yang diam itu, Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan. Dia bertanya pada Arthuria.

"Saber, apa kamu masih memikirkan keinginanmu itu?"

"..."

Naruto menghela nafas ketika Arthuria tak merespon perkataanya. Gadis itu hanya diam, memandang jalanan yang ramai.

"Jadi begitu ... Saber, tak peduli seperti apapun dan bagaimana pun keputusanmu, aku kan selalu mendukungmu di setiap langkah yang kamu ambil." Naruto berkata, kemudian memandang ke arah lain sambil tersenyum tipis.

Arthuria tersenyum, sungguh sihir apa yang Naruto masukan ke dalam kata-kata yang di keluarkannya barusan hingga bisa membuat diri Arthuria menjadi merasa nyaman. Dia menatap Naruto, menatap pemuda yang sedang memandang ke arah lain itu dengan senyum yang di lebarkan.

"Ya ... Terima kasih untuk itu." Arthuria berkata singkat, namun, siapapun pasti tahu dan menyadari bahwa terbentuk sesuatu yang lain dari kalimat yang singkat itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata ataupun sesuatu yang terlukis oleh tinta.

"Tentu saja, karena kita adalah teman."

Tanpa menoleh Naruto berkata, rasanya pemandangan taman yang di penuhi bunga sakura ini membuat matanya merasa nyaman. Namun, andai saja pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, mungkin ia akan sedikit terkejut. Terkejut karena ia akan bisa melihat Arthuria yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa senyum tulus dan penuh makna, senyum yang tak pernah gadis itu berikan kepada orang lain bahkan saat ia masih menjadi seorang raja di masa lalu pun, ia tak pernah memperlihatkan senyum ini.

"Ya ... Kita adalah teman."

.

.

.

"Nah ini adalah tempatnya, tempat yang akan menjadi markas kita selama perang ini." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah bangunan yang berisi taman yang terawat baik, tanahnya subur dan terdapat banyak bunga-bunga di sana. Rumah tradisional Jepang yang lumayan besar dengan segala keasrian dan keindahannya.

Naruto berjalan sebentarmasuk ke taman di bagian tengah, menyiapkan beberapa batu yang di susun sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai pola aneh pada setiap batu itu. Mantera telah di ucapkan dan dengan keajaiban mistis dari ilmu sihir, di sekitar magus pirang itu bertiup segumpalan angin sepoi-sepoi. Itu adalah tanda bahwa prana yang di salurkannya mulai menyatu dengan sekitar membentuk sebuah barrier magic dari sebesar bola sepak yang kemudian semakin bertambah besar dengan sendirinya hingga mencapai level melingkupi rumah dan taman itu seperti sebuah bola energi tipis raksasa yang tentu kasat dilihat menggunakan mata normal. Rune magic yang rumit terpasang di setiap penjuru, menjadikan siapapun yang berani masuk tanpa izin akan di pastikan terbunuh terpotong karena elemen angin yang cukup kuat.

Naruto menyeka keringatnya, membutuhkan energi yang lumayan besar untuk membuat sebuah barrier sekuat ini dan itu membuatnya merasa lelah.

Setelah terasa selesai dengan kerjaannya, Naruto menghampiri saber tersenyum lembut seraya mengajak gadis pirang itu berjalan ke teras bagian depan, disana terdapat pintu geser [fusuma] yang terbuat dari bahan kayu dan juga kertas yang mudah di pindah-pindahkan. Di geser Naruto pintu itu dengan tenang dan masuklah mereka berdua ke dalam area pintu masuk [genkan] yang terdesain dengan ruang kecil yang ketinggiannya sama dengan dataran di luar rumah, mereka melepas sepatunya dengan pelan dan tenang. Di Jepang, wajib melepaskan sepatu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, bukannya apa hanya saja ini berkaitan dengan tradisi, kemudian sepatu yang dilepas di lantai ditaruh menghadap ke pintu masuk.

Tersenyum, hingga sebuah tepukan menghampiri pundaknya. Naruto lalu memberi Arthuria sebuah senyum lembut.

"Ini adalah markas kita ... Maa, sederhana sih. Pasti berat bagimu yang pernah menjadi seorang raja." Kemudian pemuda itu tertawa, melupakan Arthuria yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Naruto, itu tidaklah lucu. Kita sudah lumayan banyak berpetualang bersama, tak peduli dimana pun dan bagaimana pun tempat kita berada, itu tak masalah." Tukas Arthuria, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis. "Asalkan masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasanya."

Hanya dapat menggeleng pelan, Naruto sungguh tak mengerti mengapa servant miliknya ini sangat menyukai makanan buatannya. Padahal menurut Naruto sendiri, masakannya itu sama seperti masakan di restoran ataupun rumah makan di pinggir jalan. Atau mungkin karena dia mencampurkan sedikit bumbu rahasia dalam masakannya itu ya ... Hmm, mungkin benar begitu.

Setelah bercakap pelan dan mengambil sendal yang berada pada rak kecil [getabako] di samping kiri, mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Arthuria tak bingung akan semua yang berjalan pada zaman ini, ia tak bingung ketika melihat mobil berlalu-lalang di jalanan, ataupun pesawat yang mereka naiki tadi saat menuju ke Fuyuki.

Grail memasukan informasi secara magis ketika mereka di panggil menjadi seorang servant. Informasi yang relevan yang mereka butuhkan agar bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat modern.

Hanya saja, untuk Arthuria, di bandingkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mobil atau sepeda motor, dia lebih nyaman menyebutnya dengan sebutan kuda besi.

Ketika berjalan hingga mencapai ruang bagian tengah yang merupakan ruang tamu berlantaikan tatami, Naruto dan Arthuria menghentikan langkah mereka. Alis Naruto sedikit berkedut ketika mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain di rumah barunya ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku sedang berkhayal sekarang ..." Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak."Hei pak tua, apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat ini?"

Alis Zeltrech berkedut kesal dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak bisakah seorang guru datang untuk menyapa muridnya?" Dia bertanya balik, lalu mengambil secangkir teh yang mengepul di sebelahnya kemudian vampir tua berjenggot abu-abu itu menyesap teh manis dengan nikmat, tak lupa meniupnya sedikit menurunkan suhu air yang lumayan panas.

Meskipun sedikit bingung dan mengesalkan, Naruto memberikan tatapan lembut pada gurunya. "Oke baiklah, tapi ... Biarkan aku bertanya apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

 _The dead apostle ancestor_ itu tersenyum tipis. "Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan." Kata vampir tua berjenggot putih itu yang membuat Naruto menjadi kebingunan.

"Tentang?" Naruto membalas singkat sebelum vampir tua itu melambaikan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan juga kanan.

"Bukan untukmu, tetapi aku perlu bicara dengan servant mu."

Rasa bingung semakin menyerang Naruto, tak hanya dia namun Arthuria pun juga sedikit bingung. Ini pertama kalinya bagi sang Raja Ksatria bertemu dengan guru dari masternya itu, Kischur Zeltrech Schweinorg, _The dead apostle ancestor and Kaleidoscope._ Raja berperawakan gadis muda itu bahkan hampir tak percaya bahwa orang yang sekuat Zeltrech bisa bersikap layaknya anak usia lima tahun seperti tadi. Kemudian salah satu orang terkuat yang pernah ia ketahui, Naruto sebagai masternya, juga seringkali bersikap kekanakkan. Sungguh kombinasi guru dan murid yang unik sekali.

Zeltrech, seseorang yang bisa melawan kekuatan alam dengan kekuatan magisnya dan itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Berbicara dengan Saber? Apa itu sangat penting?" tanya Naruto ketika alis kirinya terangkat, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan vampir itu dengan Arthuria karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara raja ksatria dan the dead apostle ancestor itu.

Namun Zeltrech membalasnya dengan suara acuh. "Cukup penting."

Mendengar suara acuh tadi membuat Naruto hanya mendesah dan menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya cukup serius yah. Apa aku perlu ikut dalam pembicaraan ini?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kamu tidak ikut."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela nafas lagi, entah berapa kali sudah. Tapi baiklah, jika yang di katakan vampir tua itu bahwa pembicaraan ini cukup penting maka akan lebih baik untuk tidak ikut. Oh .. Naruto lupa, dia belum membeli bahan makanan sejak sampai di kota Fuyuki ini, mungkin lebih baik membelinya sekarang agar tak menganggu pembicaraan mereka bukan?

"Maa, baiklah. Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak dulu. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Naruto ingin berjalan menuju bagian depan rumahnya, namun sebuah panggilan membuat magus pirang itu menoleh sebentar.

"Naruto ... Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika pergi sendirian?"

Itu adalah suara dari servant nya, Saber Arthuria, dan itu terdengar sedikit khawatir. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pertanyaan itu dengan suara tenang.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja kok ... Lagipula, satu-satunya servant lain yang sejauh ini dipanggil adalah Assassins, dan aku yakin kalau aku bisa menanganinya dengan mudah."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan beli bahan makanan untuk memasak makanan lezat bersama-sama." Bukannya dari Arthuria, namun Zeltrech yang berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar dari rumah ini. Berjalan pergi membeli bahan makanan meninggalkan seorang vampir tua dan seorang raja ksatria yang kini saling pandang.

Sedangkan Zeltrech, setelah vampir tua itu melihat Naruto pergi lalu dia berbicara seraya senyum kepada Arthuria [Saber].

"Melihat dari ekspresimu dapat kupastikan bahwa kau bertanya-tanya akan apa yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, bukan?"

Arthuria mengangguk. "Tepat sekali, jadi ... Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

"Begini ... Ini mengenai bocah pirang itu." Kata vampir tua itu kemudian kembali menyesap teh manisnya dengan nikmat. Sedangkan Arthuria [Saber], hanya memandang dengan alis kiri terangkat.

"Naruto, kah?"

Zeltrech tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat kursinya tadi kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri Arthuria. "Oh ... Jadi sekarang kau sudah memanggil nama depannya yah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau menolak untuk memanggil namanya, lalu apa yang membuat Raja yang dingin ini menjadi bersikap sangat ramah di hadapan masternya? Aku ingin tahu."

"..."

Pipi Arthuria sedikit bersemu merah ketika memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi begini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Raja Ksatria itu mulai tenang, ia kembali ke wujud dinginnya.

"Bagaimanapun aku memanggilnya dan yang ku lakukan dengannya itu bukanlah urusan anda. Bahkan jika anda adalah guru dari Naruto sekalipun. Apa hanya ini yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tukas Arthuria. Benar yang ia katakan tadi, bagaimanapun dia memanggil Naruto, itu bukanlah urusan dari vampir tua ini, karena bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah masternya dan juga ... Orang yang telah mengubah cara pandang dari Raja Ksatria tersebut.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu ..." Zeltrech kehilangan senyum cerianya, Vampir tua ini menjadi lebih serius sekarang. "Kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai sebuah permintaan dariku ... Tolong jangan menyakitinya, sungguh."

Raja Ksatria sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa maksud dari ucapan tadi? Arthuria tak mengerti, sungguh.

"Maksud anda? Saya tak mengerti." Kata Arthuria dalam keterkejutannya.

Zeltrech hanya diam, berbalik sebentar kemudian kembali ke arah kursi kayu di belakang. _The dead apostle ancestor_ duduk dengan damai di kursinya. "Dia sangat peduli dengan orang-orang di dekatnya, tak peduli siapapun itu. Jika orang itu berharga baginya, maka bocah itu akan melindungi bahkan bagaimanapun caranya. Bocah itu sama sekali menganggap hidupnya tidak bernilai." Tersenyum layu, mata Zeltrech memandang lunak pada Arthuria. "Pasti dia memandangmu sebagai teman kan?"

Itu benar. Zeltrech sudah cukup lama bersama dengan Naruto, dan tentunya vampir tua itu sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat muridnya tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan Zeltrech membuat Arthuria menutup matanya lembut.

"Dia manusia yang unik. Dia memang mengetahui statusku sebagai Raja Ksatria, namun dia menolak untuk itu dan hanya memandangku sebagai teman baik. Dan bagiku sendiri pun, dia merupakan partner dan teman yang sangat baik, aku senang mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menjadi masterku." Gadis itu, Arthuria tersenyum lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang seperti ini, sungguh.

Bagi Arthuria, Naruto itu orang yang mengerti dan tahu. Secara keseluruhan pemuda pirang yang menjadi masternya itu merupakan magus yang terhormat, meskipun metode yang digunakan dalam pertempuran sedikit bertentangan dengan prinsip Arthuria itu sendiri. Namun, Naruto tidak pernah berbohong padanya dan juga tidak mengabaikannya. Naruto selalu jujur dan percaya sepenuhnya pada Arthuria, itu yang membuat Raja Ksatria itu sangat segan pada Naruto.

Naruto mempunyai semacam kemampuan untuk mengubah lawan menjadi teman. Arthuria sadar itu setelah beberapa misi yang ia jalankan dengan Naruto. Jujur, Naruto memiliki semua kharisma untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Dalam pertempuran pemuda itu menjadi sangat serius dan menakutkan. Namun dalam kehidupan normal, dia pria yang baik, bahkan berhati mulia.

Aneh memang karena bagaimana manusia dengan tabiat seperti ini bisa ada pada zaman sekarang.

Namun benar kata Zeltrech, satu kekurangan yang Naruto miliki, pemuda itu tak menempatkan nilai sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki komitmen dan kharisma seperti Naruto, menganggap dirinya sendiri tak berharga itu benar-benar membingungkan.

"Dia memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya bukan?" Zeltrech kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Sama sepertimu yang menganggap dirimu sendiri tidak layak, heeh."

Arthuria mendesah pelan. "Naruto bisa mengubah seseorang ... Sebagai gurunya, kamu mengerti maksudku. Sekarang aku merasa tak yakin akan apa yang aku inginkan, sebagian dari diriku masih merindukan masa lalu yang lebih baik, namun bagian lain dari hati kecil ini merindukan masa depan, bahkan ketika aku sama sekali tak di takdirkan untuk memiliki masa depan itu. Namun ... Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyadarkanku, menyadarkan Raja yang buta ini."

Terdiam dalam hening. Tiada yang berbicara, tiada yang bersuara. Hanya beberapa suara dera angin yang menggoyangkan beberapa dedaunan di dekat jendela terbuka. Suara gemuruh kota, kendaraan lewat sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di dunia modern ini.

"Jaga dia, Saber. Jujur aku benci kehilangan sumber hiburanku, dia dalah orang yang unik dan juga orang yang bisa membuatku terhibur. Tapi hal yang paling penting dan yang harus kamu lakukan ... Tolong selamatkan dia dari dirinya sendiri, dari keinginan semunya yang bertentangan dengan hati kecilnya." Kata Zeltrech kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan melakukannya bahkan tanpa kau minta sekalipun."

-Dan tanpa Arthuria ketahui, Zeltrech tersenyum tipis dalam perjalanan perginya.

"... Dia jauh lebih baik dari kebanyakan pria yang pernah ku temui, dia dan juga keinginannya." Arthuria bergumam, lalu tersenyum nostalgia namun terlihat cantik dipandang mata. Suara gemerisik pakaian saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang ke depan dengan mata hijau bersinar. "Sebagai seorang Raja, seorang Ksatria, seorang Pahlawan dan ... Sebagai teman, aku kan mengabulkan permintaan anda. Aku janji."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk berperang, Saber?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu melemparkan beberapa map yang berisikan dokumen-dokumen yang mungkin cukup penting ke meja kayu tempatnya berada, di sini, di rumah mereka, di bagian tengah berlantaikan tatami.

Sedangkan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya adalah servant dengan klas Saber hanya menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan, rencana mu ini sangat tidak ku suka sama sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Arthuria membuat alis kiri Naruto terangkat. "Apa kamu ingat. Sebagian besar kemenangan yang kita raih dalam misi adalah berkat strategi yang ku buat."

"Huft ... Baiklah." Arthuria lalu memandang Naruto dengan lembut. "Apa kita sudah menemukan semua identitas dari master yang berpartisipasi dalam perang ini?" tanya Arthuria yang hanya di balas anggukam plus seringai rubah dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dua jam lalu aku sudah mengetahui siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan kita, smua itu berkat mata-mata terpercaya ku." Jawab Naruto percaya diri.

-Dan tentu saja yang dia maksud sebagai mata-matanya itu adalah klon dari dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, aku hanya meminta datanya." Arthuria berkata dengan datar, matanya menyipit melihat tingkah masternya itu. Bagi Arthuria, pertempuran merupakan hal yang harus dianggap serius.

"Ahhh ... Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto menarik napas panjang, dan Arthuria dengan segera memutar matanya ke samping saat Masternya bersiap masuk ke dalam mode _Khotbah no Jutsu_ -nya. Pemuda itu benar-benar orang yang bermulut besar.

"Maa ... Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa ada tujuh Master dalam setiap perang cawan suci dengan tujuh kelas servant. Tiga di antaranya berasal dari keluarga pendiri, Tohsaka, Matou, dan Einzbern. Pihak Asosiasi penyihir mengirimkan satu wakil dan beberapa sisanya di tentukan oleh Grail itu sendiri. Dan menurut mata-mataku tersebut, barisan para Master ini terbukti sangat menakutkan."

Pemuda pirang ini lalu membuka map berwarna merah, lalu menyebarkan lima buah foto di atas meja kayu itu. Pemuda pirang runcing dengan setelan baju hitam yang bagian lengannya di lipat itu tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ini adalah beberapa partisipan yang akan bersaing dalam perang ini, daan juga yang akan menjadi lawan kita. Dari keluarga Tohsaka, kepala keluarganya sendiri yang menjadi seorang master, Tokiomi Tohsaka. Dari Einzbern mengirimkan seseorang yang bernama Kiritsugu Emiya. Asosiasi Penyihir mengirimkan orang dengan nama Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, dia orang yang menyebalkan." Pemuda itu menarik napasnya kembali, ternyata ngomong panjang lebar tanpa jeda itu lelah juga. "Kemudian seorang anak remaja bernama Waver Velvet, tak banyak yang ku ketahui mengenai dirinya. Lalu seorang Pendeta dari pihak Gereja, dia cukup hebat dan namanya adalah Kotomine Kirei. Nah kemudian yang ini adalah Kariya Matou, master dari Keluarga Matou, informasi dari pria ini sedikit sekali."

Raja Ksatria, Arthuria, hanya melipat tangannya bersedekap dada mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Begitu ... Lalu menurutmu, seberapa bahaya mereka?"

Naruto pun juga ikut melipat tangan bersedekap dada, dia sedikit bersiul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Arthuria.

"Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, namanya cukup susah sih, tapi aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Lalu Waver Velvet adalah penyihir yang masih sangat muda, tak berpengalaman sama sekali. Tohsaka adalah magus yang sangat hebat kataku, dia sangat terampil, namun dia mudah di prediksi. Lalu Kiritsugu dan Kirei ... Secara pribadi, menurutku mereka berdua merupakan Master yang paling berbahaya di seluruh perang ini."

Mendengar bahwa ada orang lain yang di akui oleh masternya sebagai partisipan yang berbahaya tak ayal membuat Arthuria menaikan alis kirinya. "Berbahaya? Apa kamu yakin, Naruto?"

"Ya, sangat yakin." Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang amat sangat serius, membuktikan bahwa dia tak sama sekali bercanda mengenai hal ini, dia tak bercanda ketika mengklaim Kiritsugu dan Kirei cukup mematikan. "Terutama adalah Emiya Kiritsugu, dia di kenal dengan sebutan The Magus Killer."

Emiya Kiritsugu, merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran, dia terkenal akan itu. Namun kenyataannya, dia sendiri tak memandang dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir [Magus] , dan juga dia sangat hebat dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Alasan Naruto menganggap Kiritsugu berbahaya, adalah karena orang itu ... Kiritsugu itu akan melakukan apapun untuk membunuh targetnya, apapun dan bagaimana pun caranya.

"Dia mirip denganku ..." Kata Naruto, sedangkan Arthuria masih sedikit terkejut melihat keseriusan masternya ini, sungguh hal yang begini jarang terjadi. Namun, Naruto melanjutkan. "Dia seperti cerminan diriku sendiri, dan pria ini memiliki kebiasaan membunuh tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali. Jika dia menggunakan sebuah taktik untuk membunuh lawannya, tak memikirkan meskipun itu tempat terbuka, dia akan menggunakan taktik itu tanpa memikirkan berapa banyak jumlah korban yang akan jatuh."

Kiritsugu adalah Master yang menakutkan. Jika pria itu berhasil mendapatkan katalis yang mampu memanggil Roh Pahlawan yang kuat, maka dapat di pastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar mampu berdiri sampai akhir. Kiritdugu adalah seorang pembunuh, seseorang yang sudah terlatih dan terampil, dan yang terpenting adalah dia tak terikat dengan aturan manapun, bahkan untuk aturan dari Magus jugat tak ia hiraukan, dan pola pokr yang tak bisa di tebak itulah yang membuatnya sangat berbahaya.

Arthuria masih diam, cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apa kamu bisa mengalahkannya, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanyut dalam keseriusan menjadi tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, jika dalam pertarungan yang adil sih. Namun sayangnya, pria itu tak pernah bertarung dengan adil, dia bertentang sekali denganku dalam hal ini." Kamudian entah kenapa, Naruto mengeluarkan seringai yang cukup mematikan. Seringai yang haus akan darah. "Lagipula aku bukan hanya seorang magus, aku adalah seorang tentara, seorang yang sudah di didik untuk membunuh, aku juga telah melihat bagaimana dunia mengalami peperangan, dan juga ... Menakhlukan dunia. Jika semua yang ku rencanakan berjalan dengan baik, maka tidak ada seseorang pun yang akan menjadi ancaman di sini."

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari kemudian...**

Pada malam ini, di jalan raya yang terlihat sunyi. Naruto berkedip ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan mantel musim dingin putih berjalan lewat. Mata merah layaknya darah dan kulit putih pucat seperti salju. Paras cantik dan terlihat sangat ceria.

"Saber, apa aku tidak salah lihat, tapi kurasa memang benar kalau itu adalah _homonculus_ milik Einzbern."

"Tidak, itu benar-benar homonculus ... Tapi ..."

"Emiya Kiritsugu adalah master dari Einzbern ..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memandang dengan intens pada wanita itu. "Ada sesuatu menyangkut kehadirannya, namun aku tak tahu apa itu."

Arthuria yang merasakan sedang di awasi oleh sesuatu dengan segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, namun sebelum itu dia bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada masternya, Naruto. "Naruto, kurasa kita sedang di awasi, apa kau merasakannya?"

Naruto mencoba merasakan energi di sekitarnya setelah mendengar penuturan dari Arthuria. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ya aku bisa, dua orang. Mereka beerada di sekitar atap rumah bercat hijau itu." Kata Naruto yang langsung di tanggapi Arthuria dengan menyiapkan gestur bertarung, menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Apa aku harus membereskannya?" Arthuria bertanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Arthuria, dengan setelan pakaian kasual dengan lengan di lipat serta celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu ket putih, pemuda itu memberikan senyum ramah. "Tak apa, biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula kurasa mereka tak ada niat untuk menyerang kita. Lebih baik kita bergegas menuju ke kediaman Tohsaka."

Arthuria menghela napas, kemudian memijat keningnya dengan pelan walaupun tak ada sakit kepala yang ia rasa sih. "Apa kamu sadar, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk ke sana." Kata servant berwijud gadis piang manis itu dengan suara lelah.

Mendengar lalu menaikan sebelah alis. Naruto heran dengan sifat Arthuria, tak biasanya Raja Ksatria menjadi seperti ini, lagipula sekarang masih pukul sepuluh malam. "Arthuria, bukankah memang ini tujuan kita. Kita sudah merasakan kemarin bahwa semua servant dan master sudah sepenuhnya di panggil. Jadi, kita harus memastikannya dulu, terutama Tohsaka, karena mansion tempat pria itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kita."

"Iya aku tahu ... Tapi, ini akan membuang jam makan malam kita"

"Ugh ... Itu yang kamu khawatirkan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan, lagipula kita hanya mengawasinya sebentar."

Arthuria menghela napas, dia memang tidak bisa berdebat dengan masternya ini, jika begitu hanya kekalahan yang dia dapatkan. Padahal dia merindukan masakan masternya, dia merindukan hari-hari tenang dengan masternya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengikutimu saja." Ucap Arthuria kesal.

Naruto menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sungguh ini tak lucu, melihat Arthuria yang awalnya dingin dan tak peduli dengan apapun, kini berubah menjadi gadis yang doyan makan.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan perubahanmu, Saber."

.

.

.

*Syuut*

*Duaaaar!*

Ledakan keras terdengar nyaring ketika seorang Assassins bertopeng putih di tusuk mati dengan tombak dan pedang bergagang emas.

"I-itu Archer." Ucap Arthuria yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Jujur gadis pirang itu sedikit terkejut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bersiul, sepertinya ini menarik bagi pemuda pirang itu. "Sial, ini benar-benar nmengagumkan. Kekuatan yang luar biasa."

Kedua pirang itu sedang duduk di dahan kayu dari pohon rindang tak jauh dari mansion milik keluarga Tohsaka. Mereka mengamati sejak tadi, dan ternyata seorang Servant Assassins telah mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam kediaman Tohsaka, mengkin ini bisa dibilang sebagai serangan awal untuk membunuh Tokiomi. Namun sayangnya, ketika Assassins mencoba meliak-liuk dengan lincah untuk mencapai permata yang menjadi kunci pertahanan magis Tohsaka, ketika itu lah Servant lain menampakkan wajahnya, dan membunuh Assassins dengan sekali serang.

Dari apa yang di amati oleh Naruto dan Arthuria, Archer adalah seorang pria mudayang memiliki postur tubuh cukup tinggi dengan armor emas dan rambut pirang emas yang berdiri bagai nyala api. Dia tampan dan terkesan elegan. Mata merah laksana darah, dia juga mengeluarkan aura yang memancar misterius yang mungkin akan membuat orang menjadi layu hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Memiliki tubuh yang bisa di bilang sempurna dengan kilau emas menggambarkan bahwa dia memiliki kemegahan yang memancar layaknya armor yang ia kenakan.

Kesan pertama dari Naruto adalah, pria ini cukup kuat atau mungkin setara dengan dirinya yang dulu saat masih berada di Elemental Nations.

"Itu adalah Noble Phantasm." Arthuria bergumam kecil, jujur dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Archer melemparkan semua senjata mistis dari lingkaran riak air emas di belakangnya, itu sangat mudah untuk membunuh Assassins tadi. " Apa dia benar-benar seorang Archer?" Arthuria masih sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Beda dengan Arthuria yang terkejut, Naruto hanya menghela napas lelah. "Huft ... Sepertinya Tokiomi sudah memanggil Servant yang sangat kuat, bahkan pria itu memiliki banyak sekali Noble Phantasm. Dia benar-benar monster bukan?"

Arthuria mengangguk, namun matanya menyipit ketika mengobservasi Archer melalui mata hijaunya. "Dia benar-benar servant tingkat tinggi."

"Oi ... Cacing kecil yang sedang memanjat pohon di sana. Tunjukan dirimu, jangan sampai kau menderita karena menolak perintah seorang Raja Agung."

Naruto menatap suram pada Arthuria di sampingnya, sebelum kedua pirang itu melompat dari dahan pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi. Setelah semua apa yang Naruto lihat, jujur dia tidak ingin di hujani banyak pedang oleh Archer.

Archer menyeringai kecil melihat kedua pirang itu. "Sekarang jelaskan, apa yang membuatmu berhak menatap keagungan seorang Raja dengan kepala mengadah seperti itu."

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bahu Arthuria, dia berfikir saat ini agar bisa keluar dari situasi merepotkan tersebut. Jujur dia masih tak tahu kekuatan penuh dari Archer, itulah yang membuatnya tetap tenang dan berusaha agar tidak gegabah.

Namun Naruto menyadari bahwa Archer tampaknya merupakan seseorang yang memiliki ego tinggi dan sombong tentunya. Itu terbukti karena pria itu menyebut dirinya sebagi Raja berkali-kali.

"Maafkan kami," Arthuria melototkan matanya ketika melihat dan mendengar kalau Naruto berkata halus seperti itu. "Aku dan temanku hanya ingin tahu penyebab keributan seperti tadi. Maaf jika kami mengganggu anda."

Archer, pria berarmor emas itu hanya menaikan alisnya dengan elegan. "Jadi kamu menyadari akan citraku sebagai seorang Raja. Hahaha ... Ku rasa mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu, _zashu!_ "

Naruto tertawa dalam hatinya, sungguh ia tak menyangka ini akan benar-benar berhasil.

Archer melebarkan seringainya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Namun itu tidak dapat menjelaskan keberanianmu untuk menatap langsung kepada ku. Membungkuk kepada ku sebagi tanda kepengecutanmu, kemudian tunduklah di bawah kaki ku. Jelaskan dengan cepat! Jangan sampai aku menyia-nyiakan hartaku hanya untuk membunuh cacing tanah sepertimu."

Naruto mengeraskan genggaman tangan pada bahu Arthuria, dia tahu kalau Arthuria sebagai Raja Ksatria dan pemimpin dari Knight of the Round Table akan merasa terhina akan itu.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya katakan. Seperti yang telah saya katakan sebelumnya, kami hanya ingin tahu penyebab dari kebisingan tadi. Dan begitu kami menemukannya, kami berniat menjauhkan diri dari pertarungan anda agar tidak menghalani pembantaian anda. Maafkan kepengecutan pria ini, Raja yang agung." Naruto lalu membungkuk rendah, lalu memberikan lirikan sebentar pada Arthuria yang enggan untuk melakukan hal sama sepertinya.

Setelah cukup lama, dengan berat hati Arthuria mengikuti sikap masternya. Yah ... Walaupun sebenarnya itu tak menyenangkan sih, sungguh kehormatannya merasa terhina akan itu. Namun dia akan tetap mempercayai masternya, apapun rencana dari magus pirang bermata biru itu selalu di luar dugaan, namun anehnya selalu berhasil.

Jujur bagi Arthuria, dia cukup jengkel dengan gagasan itu. Apalagi harus membungkuk pada pria sombong dan _songong_ seperti itu. Dia benar-benar akan memberikan pelajaran pada masternya itu, sungguh, dia akan memberikannya nanti.

Terdiam dengan suara semilir angin datang melintas. Sampai akhirnya sang Archer berkilauan emas itu tertawa.

"Hahaha ... Kau cukup terampil bermain kata-kata, aku penasaran siapa yang mengajarimu, Zashu! Baiklah, aku kan membiarkan kamu dan temanmu untuk hidup, ini faktanya hanya karena kau sudah cukup menghiburku. Pergilah, kesabaran dan pengampunan dari seorang Raja aku berikan padamu." Kata Archer, dia mengibaskan tangannya pada udara kosong memberikan izin kepada duo pirang di hadapannya untuk pergi menjauh.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. " Terima kasih, _Raja Pahlawan_."

Dan dengan kilatan kuning emas, kedua pirang itu pergi meninggalkan seorang Archer yang terkejut dalam bingung.

"Menghibur sekali. Benar-benar sandiwara yang amat-teramat menarik."

.

.

.

Kilatan emas muncul di atas ruang tengah yang berlantaikan tatami. Di dalam rumah yang Naruto beli.

Si pemuda pirang dengan poni layaknya jambang membingkai pipinya terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"Huuh ... Beruntung kita tidak terluka sama sekali." Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Arthuria, yang hanya diam dari tadi. "Maaf tentang itu, Saber. Tapi kurasa itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan."

Arthuria yang bersiap-siap untuk menceramahi masternya itu menjadi lunak ketika melihat mata biru Naruto yang memandang dirinya lembut dan juga ... Tulus. Dari ekspresi itu dapat Arthuria ketahui bahwa ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dari Naruto, dia lalu mendesah lelah sebelum duduk di kursi kayu sebelahnya.

"Kau ku maafkan, Naruto." Kata Arthuria, dan entah mengapa dia terasa lapar kali ini. Mungkin dengan Naruto memasakan sesuatu untuk dirinya, masternya tersebut akan dia maafkan sepenuhnya oleh Arthuria.

"Ah ... Leganya, Arigatou, Saber."

"Tidak semudah itu, ferguso ... Kau harus membuatkanku makan malam ... SEKARANG!"

Naruto memucat, sungguh dia terkejut dengan ini. Sepertinya Arthuria memang benar kesal dengannya, dan apa-apaan dengan kata _ferguso_ itu. Darimana Arthuria mendapatkannya, sungguh misteri yang merepotkan.

"Sial ... Aku sudah menduganya. Maa, tak apalah, lagipula hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku padamu."

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya malam ini ... Naruto dengan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasakan sesuatu untuk servant rakusnya itu, Arthuria [Saber]. Namun tak masalah, setidaknya dia sudah tahu akan siapa identitas sebenarnya dari servant milik Tokiomi. Mari kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari ke depan, akan takdir, akan nasib, ataukah baik dan buruk. Semuanya akan terungkap dengan jalannya perang.

Yah ... Perang yang sangat menyebalkan, namun juga menarik untuk di nantikan.

 **AND CUT...**

 **A/N:**

 **Biar ku perjelas terlebih dahulu, Naruto di sini sudah sedikit lemah di bandingkan Naruto di Canon pada saat Perang Shinobi ke 4. Bisa di bilang dia di nerf sih. Namun latar belakang Naruto pada saat di elemental nation di fic ini akan jauh berbeda dari canon. Yang mana dia sama sekali tidak memiliki Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Masa lalu dari Naruto akan sedikit demi sedikit akan terungkap seiring jalannya cerita. Bisa lewat flashback ataupun mimpi yang akan di alami Naruto.**

 **Naruto bukannya takut dengan Gilgamesh, hanya saja di fic ini Naruto tidak bodoh yang langsung main serang aja. Dia pintar, itu sudah di jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan penuh dari Gilgamesh, makanya dia tidak mau melawannya dan memilih untuk berbicara sopan.**

 **Saya sudah mencari referensi cerita dari LN Fate/Zero secara langsung. Dan tentunya alur dalam Fate ini akan saya ubah sepenuhnya. Mungkin akan ada delapan peserta dalam heaven's feel ke 4 ini, nantikan saja kelanjutannya.**

 **Sampai sini saja yah, saya mau langsung ngetik chapter selanjutnya karena jujur saya lebih suka mengentik ini di bandingkan kedua lainnya. Maaf mengecewakan dan saya mohon reviewnya senpai. Please, saya butuh penyemangat untuk mengetik fic ini.**

 **Read and Review, Please..**

 **Thanks, Xie Xie, Danke, Arigatou dan Terima kasih.**

Mordred, Out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Zero Redemption**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Type Moon. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam. Semua pemilik Owner-nya masing-masing.

 **Presented By :** Red Saber-Mordred

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Magic.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

 **Inspirated By:** Fate: Zero Hour Redux by Rein Hellfire

.

.

 **Summary**

Titik awal, titik dimana cerita dimulai, Heaven's Feel keempat. Sebuah kisah tentang para master, para ksatria dan pahlawan. Kisah yang akan menjadi legenda, kisah sedih, yang akan berakhir dengan tragedi, tragedi baik atau buruk. Semuanya akan di tentukan dari jalannya peperangan.

.

.

Opening Theme : FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Ato Hitotsu

.

.

Chapter 3 First Night: Servant yang penuh akan misteri

.

.

 _Kiritsugu memandang altar dengan mata terpejam, di samping pria dengan bola mata hitam gersang itu berdiri seorang w_ _anita_ _dengan rambut seputih salju, kulit pucat seputih susu dan mata merah layaknya buah delima._

 _Keduanya sedang memandang ke depan, tepat pada lingkaran pemanggilan yang terbuat dari timah dan juga perak serta sebuah altar dengan sebuah cawan bening berisi air di atasnya._

 _Kiritsugu, yang sedang mengenakan jas hitam lengkap memandang sedikit khawatir, berbeda dengan gadis salju, Irisviel, di sampingnya yang memandang lingkaran itu dengan lembut dan ceria._

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu, di katakan bahwa pihak Einzbern tak dapat menemukan sarung pedang raja Arthur di penggalian Cornwall. Hal itu di sebabkan karena sudah ada orang lain yang mendapatkannya, oleh karena itulah kepala keluarga Einzbern memberikan opsi lain untuk katalis yang kiritsugu gunakan. Yakni sebuah cawan bening dengan air._

 _Sebenarnya Kiritsugu tidak mengetahui mengapa hanya sebuah cawan bening itu yang menjadi katalisnya guna memanggil servant yang akan menunjang kemenangannya pada perang Cawan Suci ini. Ketika ia mencoba bertanya pada kepala Keluarga Einzbern, pak tua dengan rambut putih itu hanya menjawab ini adalah opsi terakhir yang bisa pak tua itu berikan. Pak tua itu juga mengatakan bahwa cawan bening ini merupakan harta terpenting yang mereka miliki, dan demi memenangkan heaven's feel keempat, dia rela memberikannya kepada Kiritsugu._

 _Di luar jendela, badai salju telah membekukan segalanya. Suatu malam di musim dingin dengan rasa dingin menusuk ke dalam kulit. Salju menggumpal menutupi tanah. Ruangan itu berada di sebuah kastil tua yang di bangun di atas tanah beku, namun rasa hangat tetap dapat di rasakan oleh api lembut yang menyala di perapian._

 _Kiritsugu menghela napas, mata hitam redupnya menatap mata merah Irisviel di sampingnya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya ini sudah mencapai waktu yang tepat, aku akan menyelesaikan ritual pemanggilan ini dulu." Kata pria itu, yang lalu berdiri dan menghampiri lingkaran itu._

 _Irisviel mengangguk lembut pada pria yang ia cintai ini. "Kiritsugu, di waktu seperti ini sepertinya Illya sudah tidur nyenyak," Wanita itu lalu tertawa pelan, sungguh elegan. "Lakukan, anata, buat impianmu itu menjadi nyata, impian dimana semua orang hanya tersenyum bahagia, dunia tanpa rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Itu adalah impian mu."_

 _Mendengar nama anaknya di sebut tak ayal membuat Kiritsugu tersenyum tipis. Benar kata Irisviel, dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini kemudian segera menemani Illya tidur. "Mantera ritual pemanggilan ini tidak cukup rumit, aku kan segera menyelesaikannya."_

 _Kiritsugu melantunkan nyanyian berupa mantera pemanggilan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sirkulasi syaraf yang mengaliri prana pada tubuh Kiritsugu menjadi menegang dan terasa berdenyut. Beberapa detik pun berlalu, dan Kiritsugu masih tetap pada posisinya, melantunkan mantera pemanggilan._

 _Setelah sudah sampai pada bait terakhir, ledakan energi tercipta dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap putih yang mengganggu mata. Kiritsugu dan Irisviel memandang penasaran, karena ritual ini ternyata berhasil._

 _Kabut masih tebal, sama seperti awan di siang hari. Namun tanda-tanda akan figur seseorang sudah nampak di mata, menampilkan figur seseorang berpostur cukup tinggi. Namun hanya itu yang terlihat, Kiritsugu masih menunggu sampai asap itu menghilang sepenuhnya._

 _Dua puluh detik berlalu, dan kini asap putih menghilang sepenuhnya. Sosok yang ada di sana berdiri dengan tegap, dia merupakan seorang pria. Dia memakai jubah biru gelap dengan lengan dan kakinya sebagian besar tetutupi oleh perban putih bersih. Bandana biru tua terpasang di kepala namun masih nampak jelas bahwa pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam. Masker hitam digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun iris mata merah menyala dengan tiga buah tanda layaknya koma [tomoe] yang di hubungkan oleh lingkaran garis hitam tipis, memandang Irisviel sejenak sebelum memandang Kiritsugu dengan tajam._

 _Pada kenyataanya Kiritsugu terkejut dengan wujud itu, apalagi ketika dia merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari pria itu._

 _Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Kiritsugu, dan dengan beberapa langkah yang terdengar, servant misterius itu memberikan ucapan pertamanya._

" _Saya bertanya ... Apakah anda yang menjadi master saya?"_

.

.

.

Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi. Tiada sesiapapun di sini, hanya sapuan angin malam yang cukup menyengat kulit. Tidak biasanya jam segini kota menjadi sangat sepi. Namun sepertinya malam ini adalah pengecualian. Bahkan langit pun juga ikut sepi, tiada cahaya bintang yang terlihat, hanya gumpalan awan malam dengan bulan yang menampakkan dirinya malu-malu.

Dan diantara jalanan raya yang sedang sepi itu terdapat dua orang berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan santai. Sang pria mengenakan pakaian kameja putih dengan celana jeans hitam, sedangkan sang wanita mengenakan jubah hitam tanpa hodie.

"Jadi Saber, apa kau sudah memaafkanku atas kejadian kemarin?"

Arthuria memberikan tatapan sinis pada Naruto, sebelum menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tidak, andai saja bisa dan kau bukanlah masterku. Maka akan aku pastikan, aku kan memberikan siksaan berat padamu, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas. Sepertinya memasak makanan enak untuk Arthuria masih belum bisa mengubah moodnya. Dan itu membuat kepala Naruto menjadi sedikit pusing, bagaimana lagi caranya merayu Arthuria?

Suasana kembali diam, sampai suatu ingatan masuk ke dalam kepala kuning Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu memegang bahu Arthuria yang sedikit mengejutkan servant itu.

"Naruto, apa yang ..."

"Aku merasakannya. Salah satu dari klon ku melihat sebuah pertarungan di dermaga, dan di antaranya adalah pria menyebalkan itu, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald." Tukas cepat Naruto memotong perkataan Arthuria.

Mata hijau Arthuria bersinar dengan cepat, memperlihatkan kilatan bening yang menunjukan keberanian dari Ksatria. "Sebuah pertarungan, kah? Apa kita harus terlibat di dalamnya?" tanya Arthuria yang di jawab gelengan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, kita hanya akan mengobservasi saja. Ada kalanya informasi akan menjadi sangat berguna." Ucap Naruto membalas. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun, jika ada hal yang tak terduga, mungkin kita bisa sedikit menunjukan kekuatan tempur kita."

Arthuria mengangguk kecil, namun sedikit senyum juga terlukis di wajahnya. Jarang-jarang Masternya ini bersikap bijak seperti tadi. Hmm ... sepertinya ia harus menulis ke diary nya mengenai hal tersebut.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Jika kita terlibat berarti kita hanya akan menganggu dan menghalangi duel terhormat antar servant. Aku tak ingin menganggu duel terhormat seperti itu." Tukas Arthuria. Dia lalu melepaskan jubahnya, jubah hitam yang menutup pakaian beserta armor tempur lengkap yang terpasang di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Sedikit armor minimalis pada lutut dan siku bersinar di terpa cahaya lampu jalan.

Melihat hal ini, membuat Naruto menatap bingung dengan kedua bahu terangkat. "Aaa, Saber. Mengapa kamu melepaskan jubahmu?" tanya magus pirang itu. Sedangkan Arthuria hanya memberikan helaan napas ringan.

"Jubah itu membuatku sedikit panas, dan hanya akan menjadi pengganggu ku saja." Jawab Arthuria dengan agak cuek.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh perubahan yang terjadi pada servant ini sangatlah besar, karena dulu pada saat masih awal di panggil, Arthuria merupakan sosok servant yang sangat dingin dan sedikit berbicara. Namun kini berubah menjadi servant yang sedikit cerewet jika di bilang. Naruto bertanya dalam hati, _apa yang terjadi pada Saber?_

"Saber, kau sudah terlihat berbeda sekarang."

"Ha?! Maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, dia menyukai perubahan ini. Entah mengapa, namun itulah kenyataannya. "Tak ada, hanya sesuatu yang sangat-sangat luar biasa berubah." Kata Naruto lembut, dan kelembutan itu membuat Arthuria bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apakah perubahan itu mengenai ... Sudahlah, menurut Arthuria master bodoh itu tak mungkin menyadarinya.

Mendesah pelan dalam malam, Arthuria memulai langkah kakinya. Satu langkah di depan Naruto. "Jika hanya untuk mengobservasi, maka kita membutuhkan tempat yang cocok. Jadi, menurutmu di mana tempat itu?"

Naruto memegang keningnya, mencoba mengingat setiap informasi yang klonnya berikan. Dan _bingo_ , dia tahu dimana tempat itu, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mengawasi setiap sisi dan sudut kota ini.

"Bagaimana dengan jembatan fuyuki, ideal bukan? Karena tempatnya yang lumayan dekat dengan dermaga dan juga memiliki tinggi yang lumayan."

Arthuria berpikir sejenak, mencoba memikirkan gagasan dari masternya. Mengingat akan bentuk jembatan panjang itu membuat Arthuria bergumam sambil mangguk-mangguk kecil. Tempat yang tinggi merupakan tempat yang bagus dalam mengawasi medan perang, sama seperti benteng, jembatan Fuyuki merupakan tempat yang sangat ideal, benar kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, itu gagasan yang bagus. Kita akan ke sana sekarang."

-Dan dengan angin malam yang bertiup kuat di atas taman di daerah Shinto di samping kiri. Naruto dan Arthuria berangkat menuju jembatan Fuyuki, tempat dimana suatu kejutan akan datang pada mereka. Laksana sebuah gelapnya misteri.

Dan ... Gelapnya misteri kejahatan bisa di bongkar ilmu pengetahuan. Forensik dapat menjelaskan yang buram, mengangkat bukti-bukti yang karam. Di tengah pusaran kegelapan, kejahatan kerap dimaklumi sebagai kewajaran. Dan apakah perang ini bisa di golongkan sebagai kejahatan? Tak ada yang tahu, namun satu yang pasti, jalannya peperangan akan menghadirkan berbagai misteri baru yang entah baik atau buruk, namun akan sangat berpengaruh besar pada perubahan dunia.

.

.

.

"Saber, sepertinya kita sedikit terlambat." Naruto berdiri pada ujung tiang lampu jalan, menatap sedikit tajam ke arah bagian atas dari jembatan Fuyuki. Tepat di sana dia bisa melihat dua sosok, satu siluet pria tinggi besar bagai raksasa, satunya pria muda yang Naruto ketahui namanya sebagai Waver Velvet.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui servant yang di panggil oleh anak kurang berpengalaman itu terlihat cukup kuat, bahkan dari tampangnya sudah terlihat seperti seorang yang buas layaknya singa jantan. 'Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.' Ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

Arthuria menggeleng kecil, Masternya ini benar-benar bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia abnormal, atau berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Kemampuan dapat mengeluarkan klon, berjalan di atas air, berjalan dengan santai pada bidang lurus ke atas, dan bahkan berpijak pada langit-langit rumah. Itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kategori tak mungkin untuk para magus, bahkan untuk sekelas magus tingkat [S] sekalipun. Arthuria memang mengetahui bahwa masternya bukan berasal dari dunia ini, namun melihat kemampuan masternya, Arthuria tak yakin apa masih ada yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih hebat lagi di luar sana.

Arthuria sama seperti Naruto, berdiri pada tiang lampu layaknya burung gagak pada dahan pohon. Menatap arah yang sama, namun dengan kilatan mata berbeda.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto? Apa kita harus membereskannya?" Arthuria bertanya, dengan pertanyaan itu, dia bisa merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih untuk kembali bertarung. Sebagai seorang ksatria, itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Terlebih servant berotot besar itu terlihat kuat dari fisiknya yang tinggi besar.

Naruto menghela napas, mendesah lelah walaupun sebenarnya dia tak lelah sih. "Dibandingkan mencari perkara, lebih baik kita menghindar saja, Saber." Arthuria mendesah pelan mendengarnya, seharusnya dia sudah tahu akan ini. "Lagipula kita masih belum tahu bagaimana kekuatan penuh dari Rider." Lanjut Naruto, namun Arthuria sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"N-Naruto, darimana kau tahu bahwa yang duduk di atas sana adalah Rider? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

Tanya Arthuria bingung, diam karena terkejut kalau Naruto tahu akan klasifikasi dari servant itu. Ini adalah kemampuan prediksi yang luar biasa jika terbukti benar.

"Ini hanya sebatas asumsiku, karena satu klon yang mengawasi sementara pertarungan di dermaga sana memberikan informasi bahwa Kayneth memiliki servant dengan class Lancer, sedangkan yang satunya dari pihak Einzbern yang masih misterius akan identitasnya."

"Sudah kuduga, biasanya kemampuan menebakmu itu tingkat kebenarannya sangat tinggi, Naruto." Gadis pirang bermata hijau berkata dengan puas. "Sekarang, apa kita kan mengawasinya dari tempat klon mu berada itu saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh Arthuria. "Sepertinya bisa. Tempatnya berada di dek kapal di bagian tenggara dari tempat pertarungan, cukup dekat sih." Kata pemuda pirang itu, dia lalu berkata pada Arthuria, meelanjutkan yang tadinya tertunda. "Aku bisa langsung menteleportasi kita ke sana sekarang."

Arthuria mengangguk, keduanya lalu melompat ke tanah, saling berdekatan, saling menghampiri. Gadis pirang bermata hijau itu kemudian berpegangan erat pada Naruto. Memberikan senyuman tipis yang tak Naruto perhatikan, namun terlihat tulus. Hingga semuanya hanya tinggal kilatan kuning emas yang menyambar, kedua pirang itu hilang dalam malam yang kelabu.

.

.

.

Di sana, tepat di atas dermaga, duah figur baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa bentrokan, saling berhadapan. Yang mana satunya memegang dua buah tombak iblis, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dengan tangan kosong. Dan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto dan Arthuria melihat dan mengamati pertarungan antar servant.

Lancer dan servant yang cukup misterius.

Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas akan seperti apa wajah dari servant berjubah hitam dengan bandana hitam itu, namun dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang cukup kuat dan terasa bergejolak membara yang berasal dari sana. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi merupakan figur pria yang cukup tampan, dengan mengenakan pakaian dark teal, dan dua tombak yang di bungkus di perban layaknya mumi, satu merah darah dan satunya kuning keemasan.

Dari tempat mengobservasi, di atas dek kapal, Naruto dan Arthuria menatap dengan minat pada duel ini.

"Wajah mistik, dengan wajah dan tahi lalat itu. Dia memiliki wajah yang bisa menarik para gadis, ini merupakan kemampuan mistis." Gumam Arthuria, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Begitu, menarik. Tapi sepertinya masternya sedang bersembunyi. Sama seperti cacing yang bersembunyi dalam tanah heeh."

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang satunya, yang hanya bisa ia lihat bagian belakangnya saja. Dan sedikit di belakang servant misterius itu adalah wanita yang Naruto temui kemarin malam, wanita yang sebenarnya merupakan Homonculus Einzbern. Di ciptakan langsung melalui sihir dan penelitian forensik dari keluarga Einzbern.

Sebagai salah satu dari tiga keluarga pendiri, Einzbern tidak dapat di remehkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau cukup teliti ternyata, dan sepertinya aku harus memujimu." Ksatria bertombak dengan armor minimalis hijau teal bergumam dengan senyum. "Kau bahkan bisa menghindari semua serangan cepatku tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun." Lanjut pria tersebut.

Namun pria berjubah hitam di hadapannya hanya diam, dan itu membuat Lancer sedikit jengkel mengingat diam tanpa membalas ucapan sama saja meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai Ksatria. Apalagi sekarang mereka dalam keadaan berduel, dan servant di hadapannya ini sama sekali belum menunjukan kemampuannya, dari tadi hanya dapat menghindar dan mengelak saja layaknya seorang pengecut.

" **Lancer, kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang. Sekarang, akhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat. Kau ku izinkan menggunakan harta mulia mu."**

Suara yang entah darimana asalnya, terdengar memerintah dengan keras. Dan setelah itu, Servant Lancer mengangguk dengan mantap, lalu tersenyum misterius pada servant berjubah hitam.

"Saya mengerti, master." Tukas Lancer singkat.

Lancer lalu melemparkan tombak emasnya ke tanah, meninggalkan tombak merah yang memiliki panjang lumayan pada tangannya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ikatan dan lilitan pada tombaknya terbuka, terlepas, dan lenyap. Membuat aura merah yang haus akan darah memancar dan mengoar dari tombak itu. Aura iblis yang membara, bergelora dalam lingkupan udara.

Lancer menatap tajam pada pria berjubah, tepat pada mata merah menyala. "Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Setidaknya, bisa kah kau mengatakan nama dan kelasmu. Aku memintanya dengan jalan ksatria yang ku pegang."

Pria berjubah menyiapkan sebuah segel tangan. Dia hanya diam, tidak tertawa ataupun bicara. Hanya bersiap akan serangan yang akan datang padanya. Hingga akhirnya dia pun bersuara, suara yang tak berat namun juga tak halus, suara layaknya seorang pria dua puluh tahunan. "Tak ada yang perlu kamu ketahui mengenai diriku, tak akan ada gunanya untukmu."

Bersamaan dengan suara hembusan angin yang bertiup tegang. Percikan listrik terbentuk pada kedua tangan pria berjubah, semakin memanjang hingga membentuk sebuah pedang listrik dengan suara gemuruh petir layaknya kicauan burung.

Di sisi lain tempat dimana Naruto dan Arthuria berada, Naruto menjadi terkejut setelah melihat kemampuan dari servant pria berjubah ini. Ini aneh karena ia mengenali teknik ini.

Lancer menggertakkan giginya geram, seorang servant yang bahkan tak mengetahui apa itu jalan seorang ksatria. Sungguh memalukan dan memuakkan baginya. "Baiklah, pahlawan yang tak di kenal. Aku memang tak mengetahui siapa dirimu, namun satu yang aku tahu ... Kau akan mati malam ini."

Satu hentakan kaki pada aspal di atas tanah tempat berpijak. Keduanya kembali berhadapan, bersamaan dengan teriakan perang.

Lancer dengan tombak merah darah memancarkan aura kematian yang menjanjikan terlebih dahulu mencoba menusuk pria berjubah menggunakan tombaknya. Gagal, di karenakan pria berjubah itu terlebih dahulu merunduk sedetik sebelum tombak itu menusuknya dan memberikan serangan balasan menggunakan pedang listrik di tangan kanan, mencoba memberikan tebasan diagonal bawah ke samping kiri atas.

*Tap*

*Wush*

Lompatan kebelakang di lakukan Lancer setelah merasakan aura kematian yang siap menebas tubuhnya. Lancer lalu menatap tajam, pria ini, pria di hadapannya ini memiliki kekuatan listrik yang bisa memotong dan menyengatnya kapan saja. Dia harus berhat-hati akan itu.

"Seperti yang ku duga, kau memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik." Lancer menyeringai, rasanya prana dalam tubuhnya benar-benar berdesir kuat setelah mendapatkan lawan yang cukup menarik.

"..."

Pria berjubah tak membalas ucapan Lancer. Dia hanya diam dengan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya; Kedua tangan yang di rentangkan ke samping yang mengeluarkan suara gemuruh petir dengan listrik yang menyala-nyala.

Lancer yang memutar-mutar memainkan tombak merah pada tangannya kini berinisiatif menyerang terlebih dahulu. Lagipula di bandingkan dengan menyerang, ini lebih tepat di katakan sebagai mengobservasi kemampuan lawan guna mencari titik buta ataupun celah dari teknik yang di gunakan.

*Slashh*

Suara nyanyian kematian menjadi simfoni ketika logam-logam melewati udara dan mengincar titik vital dari pria berjubah. Namun beberapa kali pun, pria berjubah itu mampu menghindari serangan cepat dari Lancer dengan sangat mudah. Dan sesekali memberikan serangan balik yang cukup mematikan juga.

Meskipun serangan cepat berupa tusukan-tusukan di lakukan oleh Lancer, heroic spirits tak di kenal itu dapat dengan mudah melihat celah dan menghindarinya. Tombak memiliki keterbatasan, karena memiliki ukuran yang panjang, sebuah celah besar akan terlihat di antara dua serangan berikutnya. Itulah yang di manfaatkan oleh lawan guna menyerang balik yang bahkan langsung mengarah ke bagian vital dari Lancer.

"Tch ..." Lancer mendengus kesal. Dia heran, mengapa servant itu hanya menghindari serangannya, bukannya menangkis menggunakan pedang petirnya. Dia mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari servant berjubah hitam, mencoba memikirkan bagaimana serangan selanjutnya.

"Kau pasti bingung, mengapa aku tidak menangkis serangan tombakmu menggunakan teknik ku, bukan?"

Lancer tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Namun sebagai seorang ksatria, dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Menyingkirkan sedikit pemikiran tak rasional dalam kepalanya, yang mengatakan _darimana dia mengetahuinya._

"Instingmu cukup akurat." Lancer menyeringai sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan. "Aku memang penasaran, mengapa kamu tidak menangkis serangan dariku." Kata Ksatria teal tersebut.

Menyikapi perkataan dari Lancer, servant misterius itu menyeringai di balik masker. "Tombak merah yang bisa mematahkan segala sihir, dan tombak emas yang bisa menyebabkan luka abadi yang tak bisa di sembuhkan ... Tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan. Bagaimana aku tak mengenal dirimu, Ksatria Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

Tak ada yang dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya ketika servant misterius itu mengatakan hal demikian. Hal yang menjadi fakta mengenai identitas asli dari Lancer. Ksatria yang memegang tombak merah crimson [Gae Dearg] dan tombak emas berkilauan [Gae Buidhe], Ksatria dari Fianna yang terkenal sangat loyal dan menawan, Diarmuid.

Di sisi lain dengan wajah yang mengeras di balik bayang-bayang malam, Kayneth menggertakkan giginya kuat.

"Keparat!"

 **Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain ...**

Sensasinya tak berubah sama sekali. Seratus meter ke depan merupakan pertarungan yang menarik antar dua heroic spirits, meninggalkan indikasi laksana sebuah provokasi bagi kedua pirang yang berada di atas dek kapal di atas air pelabuhan Fuyuki.

"Apa?! Dia mengetahuinya, servant misterius itu mengetahui identitas asli dari Lancer." Ucap terkejut dari Naruto.

Servant misterius yang tahu akan jati diri servant lainnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut akan itu. Naruto Saja yang sejak tadi mengobservasi pertarungan tidak mengetahui identitas dari Lancer. Ini sangat berbahaya, bisa saja dia juga mengetahui identitas dari Arthuria, maka Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa peranng ini menjadi sangat berat.

Einzbern dengan servant superior miliknya akan menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Naruto.

Arthuria yang sebelumnya juga terkejut berdehem sebentar, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Oke, sekarang yang menjadi masalah kita sepertinya servant misterius itu." Arthuria lalu menatap tajam ke arah dermaga, tepat pada servant berjubah hitam. "Naruto, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat statistik-nya, dia benar-benar servant tingkat tinggi. Jadi menurutmu dia memiliki kelas apa?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mencoba melihat dengan intens ke arah servant yang sama. "Kau benar, Saber. Statistiknya seperti tertutup oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Dan jika aku berpendapat, sepertinya Caster merupakan kelas yang cocok untuknya." Ucap magus pirang itu seraya memijit pelan pada dagunya.

"Caster?" Arthuria bergumam heran. "Apa kau yakin? Dengan gaya bertarung layaknya seorang ksatria seperti tadi?"

"Hmm ..." Naruto bergumam, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya berkata. "Lalu apa lagi, kita sudah tahu beberpa identitas dari para servant lainnya, Archer, Lancer, Rider dan Assassins. Dan jika dia adalah seorang Berserker, maka tak mungkin dia bisa berbicara dengan fasih seperti itu."

Benar kata Naruto. Servant pada umumnya di bagi menjadi tujuh kelas; Tiga Ksatria utama, Saber, Lancer dan Archer. Lalu di ikuti oleh empat servant mid-low class; Rider, Berserker, Caster dan Assassins. Dan ada beberapa hal yang mempengaruhi class dari servant ini, terutama Legenda dari heroic spirits itu, [Mad Enhancement] yang biasanya hanya ada pada Berserker.

Arthuria mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, Naruto. Namun ini masih membuatku bingung."

Mendengar ucapan Arthuria membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Khehe ... Kau tahu, Saber. Aku pun juga sedang bingung." Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah kereta terbang yang sedang melaju menuju medan pertarungan, dengan segera Naruto memberi tahu Arthuria akan itu. "Saber, sepertinya Rider dan juga master kecilnya sudah memulai debutnya."

"Yah ... Mengganggu duel terhormat antar ksatria, sungguh tindakan yang bodoh sekali." Tukas Arthuria, dia lalu menyiapkan peralatannya, bersiap untuk bertempur dalam perang.

Naruto juga sama, dia memeriksa beberapa peralatannya yang ada pada kantung kecil di belakang. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya bagi dia dan Arthuria untuk menunjukan kemampuan.

"Keadaan mulai memanas, sepertinya kita harus segera bertindak, Saber." Dia lalu menyentuh bahu Arthuria, membuat figur gadis pirang itu menoleh padanya. "Ingat perkataanku, Saber. Bagimanapun keadaannya, bagaimanapun kekuatan tempur yang di miliki musuh. Jangan diremehkan, burung tanpa sayap tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai burung, ksatria tanpa hormat tak bisa lagi di sebut sebagai ksatria."

Naruto dan Arthuria sama-sama tersenyum, sebelum bersama-sama mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

" **Kendarai sepi, rajai mimpi. Simpan api untuk esok yang lebih besar.** "

.

.

.

Ketika Lancer yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutan besarnya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sebuah suara gemuruh petir terdengar nyaring menggetarkan telinga. Sebuah objek terbang bergerak lurus melintasi langit malam menuju lokasi mereka, menumbahkan semburan petir bunga api ungu pada jalan yang di laluinya. Suara yang tak di ragukan lagi, suara yang di ciptakan oleh objek itu

"R-Rider?!" Irisviel tertegun saat dia mengatakan dengan shock.

Gemuruh suara petir mengelilingi kereta yang di tarik oleh dua ekor lembu jantan dengan interior bangsawan. Memercikkan petir ungu yang menyebar seperti jaring, menggulung di atas langit dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Dan tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun, seorang master dan servant baru, memasuki medan peperangan dan mengganggu duel dari dua servant di hadapannya. Berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah antara Lancer dan The Mysterious Servant.

Dan di atas kereta tersebut, di kemudikan oleh seorang pria besar dengan jubah merah dan baju besi perunggu dengan potongan sedikit kayu di bagian kedua sisi tubuh yang membuat bagian tangan berototnya terbuka dan terekspos jelas. Sedangkan di sampingnya merupakan figur pria kecil, dengan rambut hitam kehijauan yang memiliki panjang sebahu, mata hitam dan juga sebagian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua, tahan setiap tebasan tombak dan pedang kalian di hadapan seorang Raja."

Suara yang di keluarkannya nyaris sama dengan kerasanya suara halilintar yang di pancarkan saat dia mengendarai kereta di udara. Tatapan percaya diri yang menyala-nyala, membuat Lancer mengeluarkan sedikit keringat dingin di pelipis.

"Petir? Seorang dewa dari Olympus kah?" Di tempat yang lain, di tempat yang tersembunyi, seorang pria yang memegang sebuah senjata api berjenis [Steyr AUG], Emiya Kiritsugu, mengatakan dengan khawatir. Dalam bayangannya, jika memang benar orang itu adalah The God of Thunder, Zeus, maka ini akan menjadi perang yang sangat menakutkan. Namun, ini hanyalah spekulasinya saja.

Kembali pada medan perang, yang mana saat ini Lancer masih shock dan sedikit terkejut. Disamping itu, Heroic Spirits tak di kenal hanya memandang dengan datar dengan mata merahnya. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kehadiran servant baru ini.

"Namaku adalah Iskandar, King of Conquerors! Aku berpartisipasi dalam perang cawan suci ini dan menerima kelas sebagai Rider!"

Dan dalam keheningan yang cukup lama itu, semua figur yang ada mendadak sweatdroped. Dalam perang cawan suci [Heaven's Feel], seharusnya seorang servant jangan sampai mengatakan identitas aslinya, karena itu bisa menjadi kunci utama dalam mengatur strategi dalam pertarungan.

Mendengar pernyataan dari servant yang dia miliki, Waver Velvet, remaja yang di rundung kegelisahan ini berteriak pada servantnya. Dia menarik-narik mantel merah yang dikenakan sang raja penakhluk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan! Bodoh!"

Hanya sebuah sentilan pada dahi yang pria kecil itu terima, dan seketika dia terdiam berhenti berteriak. Rider lalu melihat dengan bergantian menuju dua heroic spirits di hadapannya.

"Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita untuk bertarung demi memperebutkan Cawan suci. Namun, sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi, aku akan memberikan sebuah tawaran kepada kalian. Bagaimana kalau ..." Pria besar itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan setiap gigi besarnya yang tersusun rapi. "Kalian serahkan saja Cawan Suci padaku, dan menjadi bagian dari pasukanku?!"

Lancer berkedip, dan servant lainnya masih menatap datar.

Iskandar [King of Conquerors]. Dia memang roh pahlawan yang luar biasa pada masa kejayaannya. Tidak ada manusia lain yang sama seperti dia dalam sejarah manapun, begitu penuh ambisi dan keinginan tinggi untuk menakhlukan dunia.

Namun, saran dari Rider sepertinya tidaklah cukup baik untuk di terima. Dia tiba-tiba datang mengganggu duel terhormat, dan dengan bangga pula mengungkapkan jati dirinya lalu menuntut orang lain untuk menghormatinya sebelum ia mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam pertempuran.

Lancer terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan sebuah senyum pahit di wajah. "Aku mengakui keberanianmu untuk menyatakan identitasmu itu, namun ... Aku menolaknya, kesetiaanku terletak pada masterku, bukan kepada mu."

Servant yang lain memilih untuk mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Namun, sedikit seringai tipis dia keluarkan di balik maskernya. "Tujuanku bukanlah tujuanmu, apa yang akan ku lakukan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali denganmu, aku menolaknya."

Iskandar menghela napas, tak lupa juga dia memijit kening mengkerutnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya yang besar. "Sepertinya negosiasi ku gagal ..." Ucap Iskandar dengan lelah, meskipun dia tetap mempertahankan sikapnya yang bisa di bilang agung.

Hening cukup lama dengan Lancer yang memberikan tatapan permusuhan pada Iskandar dan si jubah hitam, Irisviel yang hanya memandang takjub para roh pahlawan di hadapannya dan Waver yang menarik-narik mantel Iskandar dengan menggerutu.

Namun ... Sebuah suara yang sama dengan suara yang memerintahkan Lancer sebelumnya muncul kembali. Suara yang tak di ketahui darimana asalnya, dan suara yang membuat Waver ketakutan karena ia kenal siapa pemilik suara ini.

" **Jadi kaulah orangnya, Waver Velvet. Orang yang telah mencuri katalisku."**

Iskandar memandang ke sekitarnya, memandang jika saja ia bisa menemukan darimana asal suara itu. Sedangkan Waver masih ketakutan dengan mata membola, melihat kesana-kemari dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh.

" **Waver Velvet ... Kegilaan apa yang membuatmu sampai berani untuk mencuri relik miliku. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata dirimu ikut serta dalam perang cawan suci ini."**

Waver mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan penuh kebencian, dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi takut ... Takut akan setiap suara yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang merupakan gurunya tersebut, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

Semuanya tetap berlanjut, Kayneth yang tetap memberikan ucapan yang menimbulkan ketakutan pada Waver. Begitu mengiris, menghancurkan, menusuk mental seorang Waver Velvet. Sehingga remaja itu harus menutup telinganya dengan keras dan berusaha untuk mengalahkan ketakutannya sendiri.

Sampai ketika suara itu hilang, Iskandar membuatkan pernyataan yang bisa membuat konfrontasi di antara dia dan masternya yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya, master-ku yang sebenarnya bukanlah bocah ini, melainkan kau." Iskandar lalu menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan gemuruh suaranya yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir. "Sungguh menyebalkan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi master-ku. Hanya orang yang berani naik bersamaku ke medan tempurlah yang memiliki hak untuk itu. Bukannya seseorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi seperti tikus dalam tanah."

Diam ... Sampai akhirnya hanya gemuruh suara kemarahan yang penuh akan emosi dari Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Mendidih bagaikan air yang baru di panaskan di dalam kompor. "Beraninya kau! Keparat."

Iskandar mengabaikannya, dan lebih memilih untuk mengungkapkan pernyataan yang bisa membentuk sebuah konfrontasi baru. Dia tertawa lepas menuju langit malam yang kelam, tawa mengaum yang aumannya bahkan lebih agung di bandingkan auman seekor singa.

"Keluarlah kalian semua yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang malam. Roh pahlawan yang di panggil dalam perang cawan suci, berkumpul dan tunjukan keagungan kalian di sini! Untuk para pengecut yang takut menampilkan wajah mereka. Aku, Iskandar, sang Raja Penakhluk, aku ingin kau menunjukan wajahmu segera."

Pernyataan dari Iskandar [Rider] dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto yang berada di pelabuhan tak jauh dari sana, tepat di atas dek kapal yang memberikan tatapan serius untuk itu.

"Dia menarik, namun juga sedikit bodoh."

Arthuria bergumam pelan, dan hanya di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Yah ... Orang bodoh yang menakhlukkan dunia, benar-benar orang yang menarik." Sambut Naruto menanggapi perkataan Arthuria.

Kembali ke medan pertempuran, Diarmuid [Lancer] memberikan tatapan heran pada sikap aneh Rider, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan suara ringan. "Siapa yang kau ajak bicara, Rider?"

Rider hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar, pria besar yang memiliki otot mengagumkan itu lalu menatap ke arah beberapa tempat yang di curigainya memiliki aura prana yang meyakinkan.

"Sungguh memalukan, sungguh memalukan ... Setelah apa yang kalian dua perlihatkan, dan dengan berkumpulnya para roh agung di kota fuyuki, sudah menjadi hal yang lazim prana yang kalian keluargkan untuk mengundang beberapa peserta lainnya."

Dan dengan pernyataan itu, sejumlah titik emas yang menyebar layaknya debu membentuk menjadi sebuah bentuk humanoid dengan figur seorang Raja yang di penuhi oleh kilauan emas menyilaukan, yang memberikan kegemparan pada malam pertama peperangan.

Dan di dalam kegelapan yang lain, berada di antara bayang-bayang bangunan dermaga. Kayneth yang sebelumnya sedikit kesal kini menjadi tercengang. "Itu adalah servant yang membunuh Assassins."

Semua sosok yang ada di dermaga memberikan tatapan khawatir, menatap figur dari sosok yang di penuhi oleh kilauan emas sebagi lambang seorang Raja sejati.

Archer, semenjak pria berperawakan rambut ppirang menyala layaknya api ini hadir, dia memberikan tatapan sinis menuju orang yang mengaku sebagai Raja penakhluk, Iskandar. "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang bodoh yang memiliki kesombongan dan mengaku sebagai seorang Raja, padahal hanya ada satu Raja yang berhak memimpin di dunia ini, yaitu adalah aku."

Untuk kata-kata pertamanya, Roh Pahlawan emas tampak sangat tidak senang, mencemooh dari atas tiang jalan pada tiga servant dengan sorotan mata sinis. Bahkan kesombongan dalam intonasinya sebanding dengan kesombongan Rider, tetapi lebih bersifat murni dan tak di buat-buat.

"Aku adalah Iskandar, orang yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Seluruh dunia mengenalku dengan nama, Raja Penakhluk."

Namun Roh pahlawan emas memberikan pernyataan dengan intonasi lebih sombong lagi. "Bodoh. Hanya ada satu pahlawan dari Surga yang kekal dan Bumi yang fana, yang menjadi Raja sejati yang berhak memimpin dunia, itu adalah aku. Sisanya adalah kumpulan cacing yang hanya bisa menggeliat di dalam tanah."

Namun, ketika kedua pria itu beradu dalam argumen akan siapa sosok Raja yang sebenarnya. Mereka di kejutkan dengan tiga sosok yang hadir dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dua dengan kilatan emas yang menyala-nyala mengutuk tanah entah berantah, memperlihatkan dua sosok yang mana satu adalah seorang pemuda pirang runcing dengan poni membingkai sisi wajah dan yang lainnya adalah sosok wanita pirang dengan aura agung yang namanya di nyanyikan di seluruh penjujuru dunia. Naruto dan Arthuria hadir meramaikan perang.

"Saa ... Sekarang, mari kita tunjukan kekuatan tempur kita. Masa bodoh dengan siapa yang menjadi Raja, karena seseorang pemimpin takkan pernah menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang lain."

"Kau benar, Naruto."

Sedangkan di lanskap yang lain, secercah kegelapan murni yang menyala-nyala melenyapkan cahaya suci dari elemen yang agung. Ditutupi oleh aura hitam dan di selimuti oleh kegelapan yang hadir dalam malam yang kelam. Dia bukanlah kebaikan, keagungan, dan kehormatan. Melainkan semua yang jahat, gelap, dingin, dan mencekam hadir setiap ia melangkah tanah menjadi layu, seakan ikut mati oleh nya.

"Rooooaaar!"

Naruto, Saber dan Berserker hadir meramaikan malam ini.

 **AND CUT...**

 **A/N:**

 **Sebelumnya izinkan saya membungkuk berterima kasih atas respon positifnya senpai. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Sungguh, itu memberikan setitik semangat dalam menulis. Cerita yang lain akan update kok, selanjutnya adalah Fate: True King of Heroes.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari Fic milik Rein Hellfire – senpai. Jadi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan di awal dan prolog, mohon maaf. Namun di bagian ini sampai bagian akhir cerita akan punya alur sendiri. Dan untuk Rider, saya lebih nyaman memanggilnya dengan nama Iskandar dibandingkan Alexander.**

 **Jika senpai penasaran bagaimana sosok servant milik Kiritsugu, coba search deh di mbah google [Mystogan]. Yups, untuk penampilannya saya terinspirasi oleh Mistogan dari Anime Fairy Tail ... Siapa kah dia, dan mengapa dia memiliki Sharingan, dan juga apa kelasnya? Hahaha, sesuai jalannya cerita akan terungkap kok.**

 **Sampai sini saja dulu, akan ada lebih banyak action dan pertarungan di chapter depan. Saa ... Tunggu kelanjutannya yah.** **Maaf jika banyak Typo.**

 **Thanks, Danke, Merci, Srigatou, Xie-xie dan trims..**

 **Mordred, Out..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/Zero Redemption**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Type-Moon. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam. Semua pemilik Owner-nya masing-masing.

 **Presented By :** Red Saber-Mordred

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Magic.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

 **Inspirated By:** Fate: Zero Hour Redux by Rein Hellfire

.

.

 **Summary**

Titik awal, titik dimana cerita dimulai, Heaven's Feel keempat. Sebuah kisah tentang para master, para ksatria dan pahlawan. Kisah yang akan menjadi legenda, kisah sedih, yang akan berakhir dengan tragedi, tragedi baik atau buruk. Semuanya akan di tentukan dari jalannya peperangan.

.

.

Opening Theme : FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Ato Hitotsu

.

.

Chapter 4 First Night bagian 2: Mata yang bersinar dalam kegelapan

.

.

 _Tidak ada hal lain yang ada di pikiran Arthuria, selain memandang dengan iba apa yang ada di depannya. Langit hitam pada malam kelam yang mencekam dihantui pula dengan kehadiran sesosok rubah raksasa dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan._

 _Mengaum, menerkam dan menghancurkan sebuah desa yang di penuhi oleh ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan penduduk._

 _Arthuria ada di sini, berdiri tepat di atas tanah yang tandus. Memandang, menatap, melihat dengan mata iba dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang berasal dari masa lalu master-nya._

 _Roaaarr.._

 _Auaman mahadahsyat mengguncang tanah tempat perpijak, membuat keseimbangan Arthuria sedikit berkurang namun dia dengan segera menancapkan pedangnya yang dilapisi sihir angin [Invisible Air: Boundary of the wind king]. Sang raja ksatria berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada gagang pedang yang menancap._

" _Naruto, kau sudah sering menceritakan masa lalumu, tapi yang ini adalah pengecualian."_

 _Kata-kata sedih secara perlahan di ucapkan oleh Arthuria. Kala di mana dia melihat dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa yang berjuang mati-matian untuk melawan rubah raksasa. Rambut kuning runcing dengan poni yang membingkai wajah sudah dapat ia pastikan bahwa itu adalah ayah dari masternya. Sedangkan yang berambut merah panjang dengan wajah cantik merupakan ibunya._

" _Kau memiliki orang tua yang baik, Naruto."_

 _Sang Raja kembali bergumam, rasa sedih, sakit, perih yang mengiris hati dapat ia rasakan ketika pasangan itu membuat sebuah barrier dan melawan rubah itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan yang p_ _aling_ _membuat Arthuria tak dapat menahan tangisnya adalah ketika kedua orang itu tertusuk oleh kuku tajam dari rubah tersebut demi melindungi sang buah hati, anak tercinta._

 _Dia memang seorang ksatria yang kuat, namun ia juga adalah seorang raja yang lemah._

 _Kata demi kata terangkai dengan air mata yang melangir di ikuti oleh darah yang mengucur dari luka. Ibu dari anak itu memberikan beberapa pesan terakhir meskipun dia tahu bahwa sang anak, bayi yang masih kecil tak dapat mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Meskipun ia tertatih-tatih dalam berbicara, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengatakannya._

" _Naruto ... Mulai sekarang kau akan menghadapi banyak penderitaan dan kesulitan. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, bermimpilah dan percayalah untuk membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan."_

 _Sang ibu yang mengucapkan mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, namun tak p_ _eduli_ _dengan sakit yang ia rasakan, wanita itu tetap melanjutkan perkataannya._

" _Masih banyak ... masih banyak yang ingin ibu katakan padamu. Ibu ingin lebih lama lagi bersamamu, ibu mencintaimu."_

 _Haru akan kata-kata perpisahan, kejam sekali. Dunia memang kejam, baik di dunianya ataupun di dunia Naruto. Takdir seakan mempermainkan semuanya, membuat para manusia umpamanya bidak catur yang hanya berdiri di atas hitam putihnya papan permainan._

 _Dan.._

 _Malam ini berahirnya dengan sang ayah yang menyengel rubah ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, membawa sang rubah raksasa untuk mati bersamanya. Tak peduli bahkan apa yang dilakukannya akan menimbulkan bahaya dari ketidak seimbangan dunia._

.

.

.

"Oi, oi ... Rider, apa kau yang mengundang _dia_ yang menyeramkan itu?" tanya Lancer dengan berkeringat dingin.

Setiap servant normal pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika merasakan aura ini. Aura yang dimiliki oleh ksatria berarmor hitam yang di penuhi oleh gejolak hitam yang membara dari tubuhnya.

"T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengundangnya." Lalu Iskandar menatap ke arah Naruto dan Arthuria yang baru saja datang. Cukup terkejut memang, karena aura yang di keluarkan Naruto itu tidaklah biasa. Hangat namun juga dingin. "Lalu kau anak muda, sepertinya kau sama beraninya dengan master-ku. Apa kau yang mengundang ksatria hitam itu?"

Ah, sesungguhnya Naruto cukup terkejut dengan sikap tenang itu. Orang ini, dia benar-benar memiliki tingkat pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat. Sehingga tetap mampu bersikap tenang dengan kondisi apapun.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan aku." Jawab Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah servant yang membuatnya jadi penasaran sejak tadi.

Maksudnya adalah servant milik Kiritsugu yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan bandana itu, tetapi servant itu seakan menghindari membalas menatap Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Iskandar lalu mendengus kecil, dia merasa ksatria hitam itu merupakan masalah yang merepotkan.

"Begitu kah," Dia lalu menatap pada Waver, masternya itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir pelan pada dahinya. "Nak, seberapa kuat dia?" tanya Iskandar seraya jemari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada ksatria hitam.

Sebagai seorang Master yang telah membuat kontrak dengan heroic spirit, membuat Waver mampu untuk membaca statistik seorang Servant dengan kekuatan [Clairvoyance]. Ini adalah kemampuan unik yang diberikan oleh Holy Grail bagi Master yang telah memanggil Heroic Spirits.

Bahkan Waver pun sudah mengetahui bagaimana statistik kekuatan Saber [Arthuria], Lancer [Diarmuid] dan Archer. Ini berguna agar Master mampu membandingkan dengan statistik milik servant milik mereka dan agar mereka bisa melakukan strategi seefisien mungkin.

"A-aku tak tahu, itu sama sekali tidak jelas. Dia seakan tengah di kerubungi oleh api hitam yang membara!" jawab Waver Valvet dengan suara bergetar, seakan dia dihantui oleh ketakutan yang akan membunuhnya dengan sekali sergap.

Namun, semua mata kembali menoleh pada atas tiang lampu ketika seruan suara kasar, bengis dan kejam yang mengatas-namakan dirinya sendiri sebagai yang paling agung dari yang agung lainnya.

"Aku memberi kalian sebuah kehormatan akan kehadiranku, tetapi kalian malah mengacuhkan diriku. Ketidaksopanan seperti itu tidak layak untuk dijalani. Bahkan untuk cacing tanah seperti kalian sekali pun!"

Dia yang bersuara dengan sombong menimbulkan sekitar dua distorsi ruang dengan warna riak air emas di kedua sisi bahunya. Pada kejadian berikutnya, kedua distorsi tersebut mengeluarkan dua buah pedang yang muncul dari sana; Masing-masing di anugerahi dengan kekuatan magis yang terpancar dengan sangat dahsyat.

Cahaya emas yang agung dengan pancaran kekuatan yang memukau. Jelas bahwa semua mata mengetahui bahwa ini adalah Noble Phantasm. Harta Mulia yang akan menjadi kekuatan dahsyat dari seorang servant.

Irisviel tersentak kagum. Master dari Lancer juga berkeringat dingin dari tempat yang gelap. Kiritsugu dalam tempat lain menjadi merinding merasakan kekuatan magis itu. Kekuatan dahsyat yang katakanlah telah membunuh Assassins pada malam pertama.

Namun, si ksatria hitam kembali mengambil perhatian.

Di lihat dari segi mana pun, fisik ini tetap menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria. Tubuhnya benar-benar tertutupi baju besi penuh tanpa celah. Tapi itu berbeda dari armor biru-perak yang membungkus Arthuria atau emas elegan milik Archer. Baju besi milik servant ini lebih hitam dari yang terhitam, lebih gelap dari yang tergelap. Tanpa hiasan halus, tanpa kilauan halus.

Seperti kegelapan, seperti Neraka, yang tersisa hanya hitam tanpa dasar. Wajahnya juga tidak terlihat, ditutupi dengan helm rustic. Di kedalaman celah yang diukir tipis, ada cahaya mengerikan dengan sepasang mata dengan tatapan menyilaukan seperti nyala api.

Hanya ada haus darah mengalir dari ksatria hitam. Bahkan angin mengalun menyapu prana tampak tidak mengenakan ketika erangan penuh kebencian yang mendalam muncul dibalik helm itu.

Berserker ... Semua orang bisa mengetahui itu tanpa menunggu konfirmasi. Lonjakan niat membunuh yang jahat hanya bisa datang dari kelas Berserker.

Bukan hanya Waver, Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan hati-hati, dia mencoba melihat statistik yang ada. Dan yah, itu sama seperti yang di keluarkan oleh servant misterius milik Einzbern. Hanya kegelapan yang dapat terlihat.

"Sepertinya kita kembali menemukan lawan yang sangat kuat, Saber." Ujar Naruto pelan, dan bagi Arthuria jika Naruto sudah mengklaim lawannya itu kuat, berarti itu benar-benar akan sangat merepotkan. Belum lagi dengan kehadiran Archer yang bahkan mereka tak tahu sampai batas mana kekuatan penuhnya.

Setelah menghela napas, Arthuria mengangguk mengkonfirmasi perkataan Naruto, dia juga berujar. "Yah, dan dengan kehadiran yang lainnya. Tentu kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah kali ini. Master, tolong beri aku perintah."

Naruto tahu karena Naruto bukanlah pria yang bodoh. Jika mereka bertindak sekarang, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyebabkan servant lainnya akan tertarik untuk mengalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Terlebih karena identitas Arthuria sebagai Raja Ksatria juga akan berpengaruh besar. Karena sangat tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk bertarung melawan banyak servant sekaligus.

Andai saja mereka bisa berailansi dengan salah satu servant saja. Mungkin akan menguntungkan, namun sayangnya itu tidak sama sekali.

Mereka perlu pengalihan sebelum bertindak.

Ibaratnya permainan Catur; Pion akan terlebih dahulu di gerakan untuk memancing kemungkinan yang akan datang. Contohnya, jika ada satu saja servant yang memulai pertarungan selain kedua yang awalnya tadi, itu akan menjadi tolak ukur guna mencari titik lemah yang akan berbuah peluang kemenangan nantinya.

Arthuria sama sekali tidak menargetkan lawannya secara khusus. Dia hanya mengikuti perintah yang akan di berikan Naruto. Terlebih karena Naruto merupakan manusia terkuat selain Zeltrech di bumi saat ini. Dan mungkin, jika Naruto melakukan duel _one by one,_ itu hal yang tak perlu di khawatirkan, karena Arthuria tahu bahwa Naruto kemungkinan seimbang bahkan bisa menang dengan sihir menariknya.

Dan begitu pun dengan Iskandar. Dia sama sekali tidak menargetkan siapapun karena tujuannya adalah untuk beraliansi dengan para heroic spirits dalam situasi apapun, dia adalah orang yang memilih menyisakan yang terbaik untuk bagian terakhir.

Servant misterius berjubah hanya diam. Sebetulnya, dia tak dapat menargetkan siapapun juga, karena siapapun yang akan ia kalahkan di medan perang ini sama sekali tak ada untung baginya.

Berbeda dengan Archer dan Lancer. Archer yang menargetkan Naruto dan Arthuria yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya, juga Iskandar yang sudah memancing emosinya. Sedangkan Lancer menargetkan servant yang telah mengetahui identitas aslinya itu, jujur dia masih penasaran dengan kekuatan penuh milik servant tersebut.

Namun, masalah tidak akan disebut sebagai masalah jika tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi jika masalah itu yang datang sendiri, terlebih masalah itu datang di tengah-tengah kekacauan terjadi. Tentu akan menjadi masalah yang merepotkan bukan?

Berserker. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui apa maksud dari ksatria hitam mewujudkan dirinya di sini. Di tambah lagi sekarang sedang terjadi perdebatan tak mengenakan antara Archer dan Iskandar.

Tidak ada Master yang tak bodoh akan berpikir untuk mengadu servant di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini. Kalaupun ada, mungkin dia benar-benar Master yang cukup gila.

Tidak diragukan, siapa pun akan bersikap waspada terhadap Berserker, namun ada satu pengecualian. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di dalam mata merah Archer, hanya tersisa kemarahan mutlak dan niat membunuh yang dia pegang seraya menatap Berserker dengan tajam.

Archer sadar, tatapan menjijikan dari Berserker mengarah dengan jelas padanya. Itu membuat sang Golden King menjadi marah dan tak suka.

"Zashu! Apa kau mengaharapkan belas kasihan sehingga menatap ke arahku?"

Bagi Archer, tatapan yang di berikan oleh Berserker itu sama buruknya dengan kotoran. Bagi seorang Raja seperti dirinya, itu tentu merupakan penghinaan terbesar yang akan di bayar dengan nyawa. Ah, bahkan bagi Raja sombong seperti itu, sepuluh atau bahkan seratus nyawa sekalipun tak akan cukup.

Bersama dengan kemarahan Archer, kedua dostorsi berisi pedang emas itu mengubah arah tepat menuju Berserker.

"Huh, setidaknya anjing gila sepertimu akan cukup untuk membuatku terhibur."

Dan dengan pernyataan dari Archer. Kedua pedang tadi meluncur dengan cepat bagaikan tembakan tanpa peringatan. Mungkin, ini adalah alasan mengapa dia diklaim dengan class Archer.

Tetapi, Noble Phantasm ini sangatlah abnormal. Seharusnya, Noble Phantasm akan di perlakukan sangat istimewa bagi penggunanya, bukannya melempar sembarangan layaknya sampah bekas yang tak di butuhkan lagi.

Namun, kekuatan destruktif yang di hasilkan oleh kedua pedang itu bukan main. Bukan kaleng-kaleng.

Bagaimana tidak?

Permukaan jalan yang terkena hantaman dari satu bilah pedang menjadi berlobang dengan suara dentuman luar biasa. Sama seperti bagaimana jika seseorang meletakan dinamit di atas batu; yang tersisa hanyalah kawah kecil dengan partikel-partikel debu beterbangan.

"A-apa itu!"

Sebagian besar yang ada di sana hanya dapat meneguk ludah pahit dengan menatap tak percaya. Tatapan itu bukan mengacu pada ledakan destruktif yang di hasilkan pedang tadi.

Namun, itu mengarah pada apa yang ada di dalam tempat berselimut debu itu. Sesosok siluet gagah dengan warna hitam dominasi berdiri tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

Berserker berdiri dengan gagah, yang mana tempat awalnya berdiri tadi kini berubah menjadi kawah berdebu oleh senjata yang di lempar oleh Archer.

Alasannya sederhana. Pedang yang ada di tangan Berserker itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan yang kuat. Meskipun tak banyak yang mengetahui fakta sebenarnya tentang bagaimana servant itu menghindari serangan dari Archer. Mereka yang tak tahu itu adalah Irisviel dan Waver. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan setelah melihat dengan jelas kemampuan itu.

Sebenarnya, Berserker telah meraih gagang pedang pertama yang dilempar oleh Archer dan dengan berputar 360° ke kiri, ksatria hitam lalu menangkis serangan pedang kedua itu dengan selisih waktu sekitar tiga detik. Sungguh hal yang sebenarnya tak mungkin bagi kelas Berserker lakukan.

"Dia itu, apa benar-benar dia adalah seorang Berserker?" monolog yang diucapkan Iskandar pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan hal itu.

Juga, Lancer ikut berkomentar tak percaya. "Untuk orang yang terlihat tak berakal dan terjebak dalam kegilaan, aku tak meragukan keahliannya."

Sesungguhnya ... Noble Phantasm adalah senjata pemusnah yang hanya bisa di gunakan oleh Heroic Spirit yang merupakan pemilik sejatinya saja. Jika heroic spirit lain yang menggunakannya atau hanya memegangnya, mereka tak akan mampu menahan gejolak energi yang dikeluarkan.

Namun, ketika semua orang menatap hal barusan dengan terkejut. Archer malah semakin marah dengan mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh miliknya yang membuat napas Waver dan Irisviel sedikit sesak. Nafsu membunuh Archer memenuhi udara sekitar, sehingga membuat orang yang tak terbiasa akan merasakan sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh hartaku dengan tangan kotormu! Apa kau ingin mati, huh?"

Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana urat-urat kecil mulai bermunculan di sekitar pelipis dekat alis Archer. Dia benar-benar marah. Dan, kemarahan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi siapapun yang membuatnya menjadi begitu.

Dan dengan pernyataan perang dari Archer. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi menari dalam tarian gejolak distorsi emas riak air yang memunculkan berbagai senjata di dalamnya.

Itu adalah kelompok Noble Phantasm baru yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Berjumlah enam belas dengan bilah yang memancarkan kekuatan magis maha dahsyat.

Bukan hanya pedang lagi yang di keluarkan. Kapak, tombak, bahkan senjata berbentuk aneh dengan bilah tajam juga muncul dari sana. Setiap satu dari semuanya mengeluarkan energi prana yang besar dan luar biasa. Tak di ragukan lagi, semua itu adalah Noble Phantasm.

"M-mustahil!" pekik Waver terkejut.

Tetapi, para servant dan Master yang ada di sana juga berpikiran yang sama. Terkecuali Naruto dan Arthuria yang memang sudah pernah melihat kekuatan maha dahsyat tersebut.

Sejatinya, seorang Heroic Spirit hanya memiliki satu sampai empat Harta Mulia. Namun di sini, Archer memiliki segalanya, seakan dia memiliki persedian tak terbatas di balik distorsi emas tersebut.

Bahkan, semua senjata yang ada di situ tidak ada satu pun yang sama dengan senjata-senjata yang di gunakan Archer guna membunuh Assassins di malam sebelumnya.

"Mari kita lihat, sampai titik mana kau mampu menahan harta-harta ku!"

Dan dengan perintah Archer, sekelompok Noble Phantasm yang mengambang di udara itu dilepas landaskan, bergegas laksana peluru menuju pada Berserker.

Gemuruh agung mengguncang pertengahan malam. Seberkas cahaya emas menembus langit malam yang gelap, seakan merindukan datangnya mentari pagi.

Tak terhitung banyaknya Noble Phantasms menghujani jalan dermaga yang di penuhi gudang tua ini, yang sudah tampak seperti baru saja terkena hujan bom yang menyala-nyala.

Dan tetap saja, serangan sengit yang di lancarkan Archer tidak bisa berhenti. Noble Phantasms meluncur seperti halilintar, ditembakan ke arah Berserker dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk meruntuhkan setidaknya satu buah rumah beton. Serangan itu terus menerus menyerang tak berhenti umpamanya hujan deras, bahkan semakin meningkat baik kekuatan destruktif ataupun kecepatan tembakannya.

Semua orang terkejut. Bahkan dalam situasi kritis ini, semua orang berbagi pemikiran yang sama.

Siapa sebenarnya Berserker?

.

.

.

.

Semua Noble Phantasms yang berjumlah enam belas tadi telah habis tak bersisa. Semuanya menyebabkan kawah-kawah kecil di sekitar dermaga. Siapapun bisa melihat itu.

Archer yang sebelumnya marah besar dan menggandakan jumlah distorsi emasnya menjadi tiga puluh dua, harus terhenti ketika Masternya—Tokiomi Tohsaka—memberikan perintah melalui _Command Seals_ dan memerintahkan Archer agar meredakan kemarahannya dan mundur dari pertarungan.

Namun, sebelum Archer benar-benar menghilang dari lanskap, dia sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan yang sebenarnya adalah ajakan perang itu sendiri.

"Cacing tanah, akan ku pastikan kau akan mati ketika kembali berhadapan dengan keagunganku sekali lagi. Saat itu, aku takkan memberikan ampunan lagi kepadamu atas kelancangan yang kau berikan padaku!"

Archer kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, di selingi oleh seringai yang cukup lebar sebelum menghilang dalam partikel emas dengan meninggalkan suara yang menggema.

"Dan kau, pemuda pirang. Ini kedua kalinya aku akan mengampunimu karena telah berani menampakan wajah mu di hadapanku lagi. Akan ku pastikan untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu di pertemuan selanjutnya!"

Arthuria ingin membalas ucapan itu. Bagi seorang roh heroik dengan kehormatan tinggi sepertinya. Tentu itu akan menjadi penghinaan yang terburuk ketika masternya di cibir seperti itu.

Namun, ketika Arhuria akan melakukannya, Naruto dengan cepat menahan bahu Arthuria dan menggeleng kecil. Tetapi, sebelum partikel emas itu benar-benar hilang di tiup sang angin, Naruto menyambut undangan perang dari Archer dengan suara lantang.

"Baiklah, Raja Pahlawan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan menunggu kedatanganmu itu ... Raja yang nakal!"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, semua pasang mata menatap heran dengan keberaniannya mengatakan hal barusan. Tentu, karena pada umumnya, hanya master bodoh yang menantang atau menerima tantangan bertarung melawan roh heroik.

Ah, tidak. Sejujurnya bagi beberapa servant di sana, itu malah hal yang sedikit menarik untuk di perhatikan. Lagipula, aura yang di keluarkan Naruto sudah cukup membuat Lancer dan Iskandar merasa tertantang. Berbeda dengan roh heroik berjubah hitam berbandana, yang hanya memandang dengan diam dengan warna bola mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang sama sekali tidak Naruto sadari karena sedikit sibuk dengan Arthuria yang memarahinya.

"Bodoh sekali. Master, kau seharusnya tidak menahanku tadi, aku ingin menebas mulut kotornya itu menggunakan pedangku. Tapi kau malah menahanku dan menantangnya, benar-benar bodoh." Arthuria mencibir Naruto di sampingnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin dengan sedikit senyum yang di paksakan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Saber."

Iskandar yang paling tertarik dengan Naruto menghampiri pria pirang itu dan memanggilnya dengan suara berat miliknya.

"Hei, nak ... Ah, maksudku Naruto, siapa sebenarnya orang itu tadi?" tanya Iskandar dengan wajah penasaran. Sesekali jemari tangan besarnya memainkan sedikit jenggot yang menggantung di dagu.

"Dia? Maksudmu, dia yang mana?" Naruto bertanya balik, yah karena pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Iskandar sedikit klise. Jadi, dia tidak tahu siapa yang di bicarakan oleh Iskandar.

Iskandar menghela napas. Meskipun memiliki aura yang kuat dan dengan tampang yang menyakinkan. Naruto cukup LOLA [ Loading Lambat ] menurutnya. Bahkan pria pirang itu tidak menyadari bahwa yang Iskandar maksudkan adalah Roh Heroik yang menantangnya tadi, maksudnya adalah Archer.

"Maksudnya dia tadi! Dia yang mengaku sebagai Raja yang memerintah dunia dengan keangkuhannya. Jika aku berpendapat, aku ingin segera menampar wajah sombongnya! Dia benar-benar pria brengsek yang kuat."

Setiap patah kata yang dikatakan oleh Iskandar membuat Naruto sedikit berkeringat dingin. Benar menurutnya, Iskandar adalah orang dengan tingkat keberanian yang tinggi. Bahkan, jika Archer seandainya menargetkan Iskandar itu sendiri, tak peduli seberapa kuat Archer, Iskandar akan tetap melawannya.

Sungguh menakjubkan. Ternyata, rumor mengenai Iskandar sang penakhluk yang pemberani itu tidaklah bohong. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kilatan keberanian terpercik di dalam bola mata Iskandar.

"Baiklah ... Aku dan Saber melihatnya melawan Assassins kemarin malam, dan setelah menyadari dengan sifat angkuh itu, senjata dengan jumlah tak terbatas dan juga tubuh yang di balut armor emas itu ... Ini mengkonfirmasi kecurigaanku sebelumnya, karena hanya ada satu pahlawan di dunia ini yang memiliki seluruh harta duniawi."

Semua terkejut ketika menyadari ke arah mana hal yang Naruto bicarakan. Semua itu mengacu pada legenda tertua di dunia, yakni tentang legenda yang tertulis pada puisi pertama yang pernah di temukan oleh para arkeolog.

"Ma-maksudmu, dia adalah ..." Ucap Arthuria terbata, dia sungguh tak percaya akan melawan roh heroik legendaris yang di juluki True Archer tersebut.

"Dia adalah Gilgamesh. Raja Pahlawan sekaligus salah satu roh heroik terkuat dalam perang ini."

Bukan Naruto yang menyambut, melainkan servant berjubah hitam dengan bandana yang sudah bersiap mengangkat tubuh Irisviel. Dia menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya, sedangkan Naruto langsung terkejut ketika melihat mata itu.

"Hei kau! Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Naruto dengan terkejut. Sedangkan pertanyaannya itu sendiri hanya di balas dengan seringai tipis di balik masker hitam sebelum roh heroik tersebut melompat tinggi meninggalkan semua yang menatap penasaran.

Sedangkan Iskandar mencoba meredakan keterkejutannya akan Gilgamesh dan rasa penasaran dengan Naruto kini memainkan jenggotnya dengan bernapas berat.

"Ah, nak. Apa kau kenal dia yang baru saja pergi itu?" tanya Iskandar yang melihat tatapan nostalgia dari Naruto. Dan, dari tatapan itu Iskandar tahu betul bahwa di masa lalu Naruto kemungkinan besar mengetahui atau mengenalinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tetapi aku mengenali mata itu. Itu adalah mata yang akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang melihatnya." Tegas Naruto yang membuat Waver meneguk ludah pahit.

Dan, ketika Arthuria yang juga mengenali mata itu hendak membalas ucapan Naruto. Dia di kejutkan dengan Berserker yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan kuat. Tak lupa sebuah tiang lampu jalan ksatria hitam itu ambil guna menjadi senjatanya.

Mata yang bersinar di celah helm berkeliaran di ruang kosong, setelah kehilangan target sebelumnya, Archer ... Lalu, menemukan target baru, mata itu menyala lagi.

Ditatap oleh mata yang mencelupkan warna kebencian, Saber merasakan hawa dingin meluap-luap di tulang punggungnya.

"Urhhh!"

Suara itu lebih mirip dikatakan seperti air yang mendidih. Layaknya kutukan, itu adalah erangan penuh kejahatan yang hampir tidak menyerupai ucapan manusia.

Ini adalah suara Berserker, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya semua orang mendengar suara itu.

"Arrr ... Urrrrghhh!"

Seperti kutukan dengan bentuk manusia, konotasi dari niat membunuh yang luar biasa, ksatria hitam berniat menyerang Arthuria menggunakan tiang lampu jalan yang ia cabut.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela napas sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan maju di depan Arthuria dengan jarak sekitar tiga langkah.

Waver terkejut dengan tindakan yang ia anggap gila itu. Pikirnya, apa Naruto hanya cari mati saja? Karena baru saja dia melihat bagaimana seimbangnya ksatria hitam tadi saat bertanding melawan Archer, Gilgamesh.

Dan dengan berpatokan pada kata [ Seorang Master tak akan pernah bisa bertarung melawan servant ], Waver meneriaki Naruto dari atas kereta yang ia tunggangi.

"Bodoh! Apa kau ingin bunuh diri!?"

Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan meminta Arthuria yang akan membalas teriakan dari Waver. Sedangkan Lancer dan Iskandar menatap tertarik apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nak, ini adalah satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui dari Masterku, cukup duduk manis dan perhatikan bagaimana murid seorang Kaleidoscope bertarung."

"A-apa! Kaleidoscope!" pekik Waver terkejut. Jujur, fakta ini sungguh sangatlah mengejutkan sehingga membuat Waver merasa ingin mati saja.

Di balik kegelapan yang menyembunyikan rupanya. Kayneth menjadi orang pertama yang terkejut mendengar fakta tersebut. Dia menggertakan giginya, dan memerintahkan Lancer untuk menyerang Naruto.

Namun, Arthuria yang menyadari gerak-gerik dari Lancer langsung dengan cepat menghunuskan pedang tak terlihatnya ke arah Lancer dan menangkis serangan itu dengan cukup mudah.

Sedangkan Naruto, dengan sebilah pedang menyerupai katana, namun memiliki bentuk panjang yang lurus dari gagang sampai ujung bilahnya.

Dia menyambut serangan Berserker dengan pedang terhunus kedepan. Mata menyala dari Berserker di balas dengan senyum haus darah dari Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah pedang yang akan mencabut nyawamu dengan hanya melihat bilahnya. Pedang yang di wariskan oleh guru keduaku, ini adalah Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Biar ku tunjukan, bagaimana keagungan pedang sejati!"

Pedang Kusanagi merupakan sebuah pedang nyata yang di selimuti dengan banyak legenda. Pedang ini termasuk pedang yang di keramatkan dan merupakan salah satu dari tiga Tanda Kebesaran Kekaisaran Jepang yang di wariskan secara turun temurun kepada kaisar Jepang.

Terdiri atas tiga benda yaitu pedang Kusanagi yang melambangkan keberanian, cermin Yata no Kagami yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan, dan permata Yasakani no Magatama yang melambangkan kemurahan hati.

Pedang Kusanagi di anggap merupakan pedang pusaka yang di berikan oleh dewa kepada keturunannya. Pedang ini merupakan benda yang sangat spesial karena melambangkan kedewaan kaisar dan hanya di tunjukan kepada kaisar Jepang dan pendeta khusus saat penobatan kaisar. Sehingga sejatinya tidak ada dokumentasinya resmi untuk umum.

Menurut legenda pedang ini di temukan di dalam tubuh Yamata no Orochi yaitu ular berkepala delapan setelah di kalahkan oleh Susanoo sang dewa laut dan badai yang kemudian memberikan kepada adiknya Amaterasu sang dewi matahari.

Namun, apakah pedang Kusanagi milik Naruto sama dengan yang ada di legenda?

Jawabannya, tidak!

Ini adalah senjata yang menjadi kebanggaan dari Naruto itu sendiri. Pedang yang menjadi harga diri dari Naruto setelah menghentikan pertempuran antara dua saudara kandung saat masih di dunianya dahulu.

And Cut...

 **A/N:**

 **Ya-hallo, senpai. Maaf atas keterlambatannya oke. Saya hanyalah author yang sering kelupaan sama ide saya, makanya updatenya kadang lama, kadang cepat ehehehe.**

 **Maa, sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang menarik bagi saya di kolom review. Ah, terima kasih atas antusiasme dari RiesA AfieLa - senpai. Benar yang senpai katakan, karena tidak mungkin servant itu adalah Sasuke ataupun Kakashi. Sejujurnya, memang bukan lho. Saya belum pernah mengatakan kalau Kakashi dan Sasuke mati kan? Nah di sini lah titik terangnya, itu bukanlah Sasuke atau Kakashi, namun sesuatu yang lain.**

 **Dan, yah fakta mengenai servant itu akan sedikit demi sedikit terungkap selama berjalannya cerita.**

 **Saya menikmati mengetik fic ini, maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Hanya saja saya ingin memberi tahu, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum UNBK tiba. Ugh, sakit heeh. Soalnya saya sudah kelas tiga SMA, banyak yang saya kerjakan sekarang.**

 **Maa, thanks untuk fav, foll, and rev nya. Semoga semakin bertambah ehehehe.**

 **Thanks, Arigatou, Xie xie, Mercy dan Terima kasih.**

 **Mordred, Out..**


End file.
